3l s3cR3t0 fAmIlIaR
by isacandy
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo estba ahi frente a el,y ahora que aria?no lo sabia?aceptaria las reglas del juego despues de todo fue la ultima voluntad del duque¿lo aria?¿Y sus hijos anthony t.y kara que opinarian,el momento de decir su tan guardado secretollego
1. la terible noticia

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

_La noche era tan fría en un bosque se ve a una joven de cabello café, ¿A dónde va?¿de quién huye?_

_Se siente acorralada el llanto de la niña la delataría ya no hay salida cerca de ahí a lo lejos ve una casa corre pero no logra llegar a sí que la deja cerca en un árbol para ser más exactos, se ve perdida a un así corre encuentra no muy lejos una cabaña entra los perseguidores corren hacia otro lado ella sola en la cabaña reflexiona aun está a tiempo de regresar a la niña pero ella estaba segada por los celos y envidia quería hacer sufrir a Richard _

Despierta cuantas veces ha tenido este sueño es difícil de saber estaba arrepentida pero cegada por los celos muy en el fondo ella sabía que era verdad aquello paso hace mucho tiempo aun se preguntaba el por qué lo hiso quizás por su honor o es que ella estaba realmente enamorada ¿pero la niña que culpa tenia? Simplemente por ser hija de Alice de aquella mujer por la que Richard la había despreciado a ella que acaso el estaba ciego ella era más bonita que Alice mucho más educada

Ya basta Alice si lo que quieres es que diga la verdad para que dejes de atormentarme lo hare lo hare pero ya déjame en paz –mientras gritaba lloraba a mares pero que diría segura mente su familia la despreciaría por arrebatar a la niña de su familia pero que mas podía hacer si no lo hacía noche tras noche seguiría teniendo ese sueño que podía hacer

* * *

Albert estaba muy preocupado por candy tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde aquel día que se fue

Toc. Toc

El ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

George: señor William lo buscan

Albert: quien es George además ya te he dicho que me digas Albert

George: está bien Albert es mejor que vayas tu a haber por ti mismo se trata de la señorita candy

Albert: que ahora mismo voy

George: lo espera en la sala -

Buenos días

Señor andley

Si soy yo

Señor andley lamento tener que ser yo quien le tenga que decir esto pero su hija la candy White andley murió lamentablemente el tren en el que ella regresaba del frente debido a la nieve se descarrilo y lamentablemente todos los que estaban en ese tren murieron ella iba a abordar el barco de esa mañana para regresar a América pidió permiso de regresar a su país

Qué? no ella no puede estar muerta no puede ser cierto

Señor lo lamento mucho puesto que yo mismo la conocí y la admire por su forma de ser,

Candy…

Señor andley en verdad lo lamento mucho stear su sobrino me dijo que ustedes la apreciaban demasiado

Albert ya no escuchaba nada mas estaba sumido en sus recuerdos años atrás donde todo era alegría y felicidad

George por favor reúne a todos necesito dar una noticia Muy importante

Está bien William

Albert se preguntaba cómo es que le daría la noticia no sabía cómo hacerlo de donde sacar el valor para decirles sabía que sufrirían así como el estaba sufriendo

* * *

Para que nos llamas con tanta urgencia William debe ser algo muy importante

Si tía abuela me temo que es una noticia mala

Pero que es William dinos ya

Candy… candy murió cuando regresaba de la guerra

Que eso no puede ser verdad Albert dime que no es verdad por favor por favor

Annie me temo que así es

Eso es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia

Cállate Elisa, no tienes derecho hablar de esa forma de candy

Claro que si ella nunca hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas Anthony estaría vivo Archie nos e porque siempre la defiendes tanto simplemente no lo entiendo

Basta ya Elisa

Pero tía abuela usted sabe que por culpa de esa huérfana Anthony murió

Elisa sal de aquí

Pero…tía abuela

Sal ahora mismo

Porque todos siempre la han querido mas a ella no lo entiendo ella no es de nuestra familia solo es una huérfana

Cállate ya Elisa y sal ahora mismo de aquí

Se escucho el estruendo de la puerta tras salir Elisa solo quedaban Albert, annie, la tía abuela, Archie y neal en aquella sala

Y cuando será el funeral William

Será pasado mañana

Chicos por favor esperen afuera necesito hablar con William

Esta bien tía abuela vámonos

Tía he pensado en enterrarla junto Anthony, creo que es hora de que todos sepan la verdad tía o usted cree que es mejor enterarla junto a Cristi tía abuela

Creo que tienes razón así que es hora de avisarle a Richard y creo que será mejor avisarle a la familia Brown para que vengan al entierro

Está bien hace 4 años que me entere de la existencia de Richard y no solo eso sino que…

Albert te buscan al parecer es stear

Que...


	2. el regreso de stear

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan

(Tristeza) pensamientos

=(tristeza)= pensamientos de la autora

=Tristeza=narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

el regreso de stear

CAPITULO 2

Ahí estaba frente a todos se imaginaba que candy ya estaba el mismo la había dejado en la estación de tren le había dado una nueva caja de música ella le había dicho que se la había dado a patty seguramente todos estarían junto a ella apoyándola y ayudándola unos días después decidió que el también debía regresar con su familia y con patty

Stear en verdad eres tu –escucho la voz de Albert llamarlo con una expresión de sorpresa seguramente candy todavía no les había dicho nada la pregunta era ¿Por qué?-

si tío pero no pongan esa cara de sorprendidos seguramente candy ya les abra contado que me encontró en el frente por cierto- busco a candy con la mirada pero no lo encuentro en cambio observo a Albert es tristeza lo que veo en sus ojos esto le asusta donde esta candy , quiero borrar esos pensamientos a si que digo- donde esta no la veo a ya se seguramente esta en su cuarto descansando del viaje no es así- (tengo un mal presentimiento pero no me atrevo a preguntar de pronto veo que Albert comienza hablar un poco temeroso)-

Stear candy… candy murió cuando regresaba del frente- (en ese momento siento que dentro de mí se rompe parte de mi corazón que pertenecía a candy de aquella de la que me enamore pero nunca le dije ¿por que? Porque ella estaba enamorada de Anthony me conformaba con verla feliz con ver su sonrisa cada mañana)-

(A stear se le hiso un nudo en la garganta no podía pronunciar palabra alguna) muerta…

Si stear nosotros tampoco lo podemos creer pero lamentablemente así fue

Todo la culpa la tiene granchester si quizás el…-(veo la expresión rara en Archie como ¿odio? No puede ser eso el nunca odiaría entonces ¿qué es?

Calla Archie tu sabes bien que candy tomo esa decisión sola- (Pero que están ocultando todos me pregunto pero no me atrevo a decirlo ya que el lugar esta ya demasiado tenso creo que le preguntare a mi hermano mas tarde)

Pero granchester tuvo la culpa aun creo que candy y el nunca debieron volver a verse después de lo que paso con Susana –(siguen hablando y yo sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto es cierto candy me había contado algo pero nunca la verdadera razón de por qué terminaron nunca me atreví cada vez que trataba ella se ponía triste siempre que tocábamos ese tema )-

Archie basta ya

Pero tío tu sabes que es verdad quizás si candy no lo hubiera vuelto haber nada de esto hubiera pasado

Archie basta ya

Stear acaso candy te conto el motivo la razón por la cual decidió irse a la guerra-(stear lo negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado)- Pues hora de que sepas candy …plaf…- (Archie no pudo continuar por que la tía abuela lo abofeteo) -tía…abuela

Archie ya no vale la pena decirle a stear eso ya paso- (pero que pasa por que no quieren que me digan que esconden)

Tía de usted no lo comprendo usted nunca quiso a candy nunca- (pero que pasa que ha pasado en todo este tiempo veo una expresión de ¿tristeza? en la tía abuela, eso si que es raro que pasa alguien me puede explicar)

Pero que dices Archie

Usted sabe que es cierto, lo sabe desde que llego a la familia andley usted nunca la quiso

Archie.

Archie no escucho no soportaba estar un minuto más en esa sala

Tía abuela entiéndalo está muy afectado por la muerte de candy en la quería como una hermana-(por fin me atrevo a decir algo )

Pero stear que alegría verte nosotros creíamos que estabas muerto como paso esto

Tía abuela. Pero qué gusto de verla. Pues es que

_**Flash Back**_

_**Donde…donde Estoy **_

_**señor no se mueva hace poco que despertó del coma por un año así que manténgase tranquilo **_

_**¿Pero quien es usted? ¿Donde estoy?**_

_**El doctor ya nos había dicho sobre esta situación. Usted perdió la memoria **_

_**Entonces no sabe quien soy **_

_**Bueno en su uniforme no decía nombre al parecer no hay forma de saber quién es usted **_

_**Doctor.**_

_**Buenas tardes flamy y ya veo que por fin despertó**_

_**Si doctor pero al parecer padece amnesia**_

_**Flamy puedes pasar a verme a mi oficina por favor cuando termines de revisar a los demás pacientes **_

_**Si doctor**_

* * *

_**Buenas tardes doctor**_

_**Pasa y siéntate flamy**_

_**Si**_

_**Te he mandado llamar por que este lugar ya no es seguro como antes y mandaremos a algunos de los enfermos a otro hospital y por tu seguridad te pido que vayas con ellos a un lugar más seguro**_

_**Pero… yo debo quedarme aquí y ayudar en lo que pueda por eso soy enfermera **_

_**Flamy debes irte y no puedes contradecir mis órdenes ahora ve a tus labores partirán mañana en el tren a primera hora **_

_**Esta…está bien doctor **_

_**Meses después**_

_**No te desesperes veras que pronto recuperaras tu memoria **_

_**Si flamy tienes razón pero no soporto no tener pasado **_

_**Flamy! Flamy! Te busca el doctor dice que pases a su oficina **_

_**Está bien candy pero no hagas tanto escándalo, candy encárgate de revisar a los pacientes en lo que yo regreso por favor**_

_**Si flamy**_

_**Candy iba revisando cada paciente pero uno al fondo de la habitación le llamo la atención **_

_**Buenas tardes**_

_**Buena tarde señorita (dijo sin voltear a verla)**_

_**Al parecer padece amnesia eso explica su actitud **_

_**Señor me dejaría revisar si no tiene fiebre**_

_**Si (al voltear candy se quedo sin palabras era… era stear al que todos creían muerto debía ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria)**_

_**Stear…**_

_**Usted me conoce señorita si… si tu eres mi primo stear**_

_**Qué alegría ahora ya tengo nombre dime ¿tengo hermanos? ¿Donde soy porque estoy aquí?**_

_**Fin **__**Flash Back**_

Meses después la mandaron al frente claro ya había recuperado una parte de mi memoria. Cuando candy se dio cuenta de que –callo se dio cuenta de lo iba a decir -pidió su baja y yo mismo la lleve ese día a la estación de tren

Después no supe nada de ella

Hasta ahora que he Llegado


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva york

Hola Eleonor, es un gusto volver a verte

Duque de granchester pero que hace aquí?

Bueno en realidad voy a chicago

Chicago?

Si se que te preguntas que bueno voy para allá para un funeral

Un funeral?

Eleonor la razón porque vine urgentemente es porque candy

Candy que le paso a candy?

Voy al funeral de candy

Como? Candy muerta. No eso no es posible no puede ser posible.

Como es que murió? Como es que te enteraste de su muerte?

Bueno al parecer murió cuando se descarrilo el tren y por lo que se sabe no hay sobrevivientes como lo sé pues...

Madre- en ese momento entra Terry pero se sorprende al ver a su padre -

Terry

Padre pero que hace aquí

bueno yo no vine a nueva york si no voy a chicago en una hora sale mi tren para haya

A chicago?

Duque creo que esto se o tienes que decir tu (el duque asistió con su cabeza y Eleonor sale de la sala )

Hijo…

* * *

Nueva york(teatro)

Karen ve lo que acaba de salir en periódico

Hay joe por que tanto alboroto por una simple noticia a ver que dice hoy el periódico

_**Tragedia en la familia andley**_

_**Candy White andley hija del patriarca andley muere en un terrible accidente ninguno de la familia ha querido dar declaraciones después de todo ya son dos personas de la familia que mueren en la guerra**_

_**Mientras que su ex esposo esta feliz con su nuevo matrimonio con Susana Marlowe**_

Donde esta granchester

No lo se , no ha llegado al ensayo y muchos reporteros están afuera

Gracias por avisarme joe

Robert ya lo sabe

No lo se

Bueno gracias nos vemos

* * *

Toc toc

Adelante

Robert vine a ver si ya sabes lo de candy

Si me acabo de enterar por el periódico

Afuera hay muchos reporteros esperando entrevistar a granchester , Robert te quiero pedir permiso para salir a chicago candy era una buena amiga ella me apoyo y creo que debo ir

Esta bien karen ve te doy una semana de vacaciones para ir a chicago

* * *

terry que piensas hacer creer a todos qúe candy no te importo pero tu y yo sabemos que es a la única mujer que amaras de verdad y que lamentas tanto su muerte que quisieras ir corriendo a chicago o tal vez haber impedido su muerte pero eso ya no es posible

Padre yo… no se qué hacer

Terry sigue con tu vida, ya no puedes cambiar el pasado

Terry pensaba lo que le dijo su padre en esa tarde

* * *

Toc toc

Karen que haces aquí

Terry muchos reporteros están afuera esperándote a propósito que significa que estas casado con Susana eso no lo sabia

Nadie lo sabe cómo te enteraste-

Ve esto (Karen le enseña el periódico)

Pero como es que se enteraron si nadie lo sabía

Entonces es verdad

Si

Pero como Terry entonces eso significa que a una de la partida de candy te casaste con Susana por que por despecho, Terry ahora entiendo candy estaba destrozada por la mentira que te hicieron creer

Como sabes que fue mentira

Por que candy nunca haría eso

Y como lo sabes

Terry algún día te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho


	4. cristi brown

CAPITULO 4

Inglaterra

Señora Cristi señora Cristi (cristi era alta de unos 50 0 60 años su cabello ahora era gris pero antes era amarillo era liso estaba vestida de negro)

Que pasa clara por q tanto grito

Señora la buscan

A ya veo puedes traer el te clara

Si señora

Buenas tardes lady Cristi

Buenas tardes mi lord

Pero que se le ofrece

Me he enterado de la lamentable muerte de su hijo el señor Brown de verdad que fue una lamentable pérdida puesto que era uno de los mejores capitanes aunque solo unos pocos sabían que era un duque y su única familia por lo que se

O no está usted equivocado yo tengo una nieta

Pero como que yo sepa su hija Alice murió aunque nunca se supo de que y su único nieto Anthony Brown murió o me equivoco

Pero acaso me odias tanto

Porque Cristi yo te amaba y tuviste que escoger a Brown

Sabias que yo estaba enamorada de el

Pero por que Cristi yo soy mejor que todos

Por eso es que no te escogí piensas que eres mejor que todos, eres orgulloso y arrogante

Y él era solo un cobarde

No vuelvas a hablar así de él.(en tono un tanto de molestia) El era bueno gentil todo lo que buscaba en alguien

Pues por esa gentileza el murió al no querer matar a su contrincante

Calla Acaso solo vienes para eso

No yo vine a decirte que yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo y formar una familia y así no estás tan sola

Ya te dije que no estoy sola y que si tengo familia

Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer

Adiós Cristi

Adiós Gerald

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Alemania

La guerra de Alemania y estados unidos continuaba en una de las casa más ricas vivía la señora Cristi junto a su ama de llaves clara. Clara no solo era su ama de llaves sino su amiga la que tenía desde el día que se caso y había visto crecer a sus dos hijos. También estuvo con ella en la muerte de su amado esposo y en nacimiento de su nieto Anthony Brown así como en la muerte de su hija Alice esa noche se robaron también a su segunda nieta así que fue mayor su dolor era su segunda nieta a la que apenas tuvo en sus brazos unos minutos por que se la robaron esa misma noche

Señora

Que pasa clara

Señora una muchacha esta herida

Como que tiene tráiganla de inmediato y súbela al cuarto de huéspedes y llama al doctor

Señora me he dado cuenta de que se parece mucho a Alice

Tú crees que pueda ser que ella sea

Si estoy segura

Cuando la vi de inmediato me acorde de ella tiene los mismos ojos el mismo cabello se parece demasiado parece la misma pero en reencarnación de ella

Entonces puede ser que ella sea mi nieta perdida

Si señora de eso estoy segura

Llama al doctor

Si ahora mismo voy

* * *

Señora

Que le pasa está bien

si clara

Es solo que nunca pensé que la volviera a ver ahora sé que de verdad es mi nieta lo sé mi corazón me lo dice por fin podre estar tranquila y cumplir la promesa de protegerla de los andley sobretodo de los leegan me pregunto donde estará su padre creo que el es el único que me puede ayudar a protegerla

* * *

Buenas tardes

Buenas tardes doctor

Y quien es la enferma

Es mi nieta

Continuara….

Hola perdón por la tardanza es que últimamente estaba medio ocupada les prometo que en esta semana en compensación subiré otro capítulo y si estoy inspirada subiré dos bueno gracias por sus comentarios se aceptan sugerencias


	5. richard andley

Capitulo 5

Richard andley

_**Flash Back**_

_**Richard tenia alrededor de 14 años tenia dos hermanos Albert de 4 años y Rosmery su hermana mayor **_

_**Richard ven ahora mismo necesitamos hablar **_

_**Si tía abuela ahora bajo**_

_**Tía abuela estoy tan feliz he encontrado al amor de mi vida Alice**_

_**Es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que hablar veras tu has estado comprometido desde tu nacimiento con Sara y además no te puedes casar con alguien inferior a nuestra clase(claro que la tía abuela todavía no se enteraba de que era hija de una duquesa sino quizás cambiaria de opinión no creen? bueno continuemos con la historia)**_

_**Pero tía abuela no me puede obligar a casarme con alguien a quien no amo **_

_**Pero si no te casa dejaras en deshonra a la familia porque sería romper con un compromiso eso a se años **_

_**No tía abuela no me casare por que Alice y yo vamos a tener un hijo **_

_**Que… un bastardo en la familia no lo permitiré Richard aunque tenga que hasta lo imposible **_

_**No tía y si para tengo que renunciar a mi familia y mi apellido lo are**_

_**As lo que quieras pero no deshonraras a esta familia Richard te casaras con Sara **_

_**Padre pero acaso me estas pidiendo que deje a Alice **_

_**Si lo tiene que hacer as lo **_

_**Pero William… tampoco puede abandonar a su hijo**_

_**Entonces que quieres elroy que se quede un bastardo en esta familia**_

_**Padre…**_

_**Calla ya Richard acaso no entiendes que no puedes deshonrar a esta familia siendo tu el futuro el próximo en dirigirla no esto no lo permitiré **_

_**Padre creo que es mejor que me vaya **_

_**Si sales de esta casa no volverás mientras este con vida**_

_**Padre yo lo respeto pero me está pidiendo demasiado Padre yo lo respeto pero me está pidiendo demasiado yo no abandonare a mi hijo a su suerte y mucho menos a Alice **_

_**Richard espera por favor **_

_**Elroy que ases **_

_**Tratando de hacer algo por Richard **_

_**Toc Toc Richard puedo pasar**_

_**Que es lo que quiere tía abuela **_

_**Quiero ayudarte Richard **_

_**Como? Acaso ira en contra de las ordenes de mi padre **_

_**En este caso si **_

_**Solo por que abra otro andley en la familia **_

_**Pero que…acaso usted no cree que es un bastardo**_

_**No yo no pienso igual que tu padre **_

_**Tu y Alice se pueden quedar en la cabaña cerca de la mansión de lakendom**_

_**Gracias tía abuela **_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ring ring

Que…

Bueno

Ola Richard soy Cristi

Hola duquesa Cristi

Déjate de formalidades sabes que me puedes decir solo Cristi

Esta Cristi

Y a que debo su llamada

He encontrado a tu hija… a mi nieta

Y te tengo una sorpresa pronto serás abuelo

Que… esto… esto es fantástico

En donde están?

En Inglaterra en la casa donde conociste a Alice

Ok salgo en el primer vuelo

_**Continuara…**_

_**BUENO BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE BUENO **_

_**CREO QUE YA PUSE A DEMASIADOS RICHARD EN LA HISTORIA ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY DISTRAIDA BUENO ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

_**ESPERO COMENTARIOS ,SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES **_

_** ann ilina: creo que tienes razon tomare en cuenta tu opinion tratare en los siguientes capitulo de ordenar mas la historia gracias por tu sugerencia **_

_**gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y dejar comentarios: rita miler,goshi,mimie granchester,noemi cullen no e tenido tiempo pero les agradezco a tods por lees este sencillo trabsjo**_


	6. karen:la cura de la tristeza

Capitulo 6

Lakendow

Toc Toc

Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle

Buenas tardes se encuentra Albert

Quien lo busca

Mi nombre es Karen

El señor William está en su estudio pase a la sala mientras le aviso que lo buscan

Está bien

* * *

Toc Toc

Adelante

Señor William lo busca la señorita Karen esta en la sala esperándolo

Ahora voy

* * *

Buenos días Albert

Hola Karen

Albert pero mírate crees que candy le gustaría verte a si cuando tu le dijiste hace años cuando murió Anthony que no debería estar triste y que no llorara por que una persona siempre estará en tu corazón y que es lo primero que haces lamentarte Albert no fue tu culpa… (Albert interrumpió)

Si lo fue si yo hubiera sabido lo que iba a ser si yo hubiera estado más tiempo con ella tal vez nunca se hubiera ido a esa guerra que acaso no tomo en cuenta nuestro sufrimiento al irse

Sabes bien que no fue tu culpa ella tomo esa decisión

Karen perdí a Anthony y ahora a candy a ninguno le ayude

Claro que si a candy la hiciste muy feliz y seguramente ella sufriría si oyera lo que estás diciendo así que ahora mismo subes y te bañas y arreglas

No pienso salir

Claro que lo harás (Karen lo miro con esas miradas que casi matan)

Esta bien pero a donde me llevaras

Es una sorpresa apúrate

Ok ya voy

* * *

30 min. Después

Ya tienes todo en las maletas dorothy

Si señora elroy

Llévalas a la estación de tren y compra los dos boletos George

Pero apúrate el barco sale mañana y si se pierden el tren se tendrán que esperar más tiempo para ir

Ya voy

George subió el equipaje y se fue rumbo a la estación de tren

* * *

Ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos

No es una sorpresa

Vámonos

A donde

Es una sorpresa

Sube al coche

Está bien

Yo manejo a donde te llevo

Que no te puedo decir es una sorpresa así que yo manejo

Está bien pero prométeme que me dirás en cuanto lleguemos

Si te lo diré cuando lleguemos

* * *

Estación de tren

Ya llegamos

A que venimos a la estación de tren

Nos vamos de viaje

Pero no yo no puedo

Tengo mucho trabajo además mi tía abuela se molestara si me voy sin despedirme

No te preocupes por eso ya le avise y está de acuerdo con que te vayas de viaje

Y mi trabajo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Yo me encargare de eso William no te preocupes

George

Ya sabias de los planes de Karen

Si esta mañana fue a ver a la tía abuela y la tía abuela y Karen coincidieron que te aria bien salir de viaje un par de meses

Así que ya lo habías planeado todo

Si

Ya vámonos o se nos va el tren

Ándale Albert

O que no quieres ir a áfrica

África

Y como sabes…

Candy me lo dijo

Ahora vámonos ya

Está bien adiós George

Adiós William

Continuara….

_Bueno he aquí otro capítulo mas al rato subiré otro gracias de ante mano por leer_

_Y por dejar comentarios _

_Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones _

_Asta el próximo capitulo_


	7. recuerdos parte 1

Barco hacia Inglaterra

Richard últimamente los recuerdos estaban más presentes en su vida y mas ahorra que había encontrado a su hija y esta vez se prometió que nadie lo iba a separar de ella nadie volvería hacerle daño a su pequeña esta vez la iba cuidar y proteger de quien sea aunque todos estuvieran en su contra por que para el ella es lo mas importante en su vida -Aun lo recuerdo Alice pero como olvidar el día en que te conocí el día mas feliz de mi vida-hablaba el solo en medio de la oscuridad tal pareciera que ella estuviera ahí como aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez

_**Flash Back**_

_**A él le gustaba mucho correr y galopar en su caballo pero dad la circunstancia de que su caballo se rompió una pata decidió correr cuando algo o más bien alguien salto de un árbol cayendo en el**_

_**Oh lo siento es que casi nadie viene por aquí y pues no me di cuenta cuando venia –dijo Alice sin darse cuenta en la posición tan vergonzosa que estaban**_

_**Disculpa aceptada –se quedo perdido en sus ojos esos ojos de color esmeralda que lo cautivo**_

_**Oh le ayudare a levantarse-ella al igual que él se perdió en sus ojos color azules como el cielo**_

_**No se preocupe y que hace tan bella da mane ese árbol-decía el sin quitarle la vista de encima**_

_**Oh bueno es que yo…Ammmmmmmmm es que pues –no sabia que decir no era buena mintiendo**_

_**Entonces-había algo en ella algo que no dejaba que apartara la vista de ella**_

_**Es que si le digo se reirá**_

_**no lo prometo no me reiré**_

_**Está bien es que a mí me gusta trepar los arboles además de que lo hago muy bien**_

_**Oh eso es maravilloso pero se puede lastimar no cree**_

_**No yo soy muy buena trepando arboles**_

_**Nunca me he lastimado**_

_**Alice! –gritaron**_

_**Ya voy!**_

_**Lo lamento me tengo que ir adiós-había algo en el que le decía que debía quedarse y nunca más apartarse de el**_

_**Está bien Alice-claro que sabía su nombre porque le gritaron**_

_**Está bien pero aquí algo está mal usted sabe mi nombre y yo no sé el suyo-reclamaba Alice**_

_**Mi nombre es Richard**_

_**Así estamos a mano**_

_**Está bien**_

_**Bueno adiós si no me retaran**_

_**Adiós te volveré a ver?**_

_**Quizás estoy aquí todos los días**_

_**Eso es maravilloso Alice**_

_**Adiós**_

* * *

_**Hola Alice**_

_**Hola Richard**_

_**Como estas?**_

_**Bien y tu?**_

_**También Alice respóndeme algo -**_

_**Si Richard **_

_**como me has hechizado si solo una vez nos hemos visto**_

_**Yo claro que no yo no soy bruja**_

_**Jajajajajajjajajajajajajaja**_

_**Vamos a cabalgar Alice**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Que no me digas que les tienes miedo a los caballos**_

_**No yo soy excelente cabalgando es solo que si me llaman no escuchare y me retaran**_

_**Te quiero llevar a un lugar Alice...**_

_**continuara...**_

_**fin**__** Flash Back**_

sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada al puerto de Inglaterra pronto conocería a su hija pronto la volvería ver y abrazar y nunca se separaría de ella después de tanto buscarla

Continuara….

Sé que soy mala miren que nada mas actualizar ,esto que mal mañana subiré otro capítulo es que ahorita ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo clases pero mañana sin falta pondré la continuación pronto se conocerán candy ,su abuela y su papa y le contaran todo acerca del pasado jejejejejejejejeje subiré mañana el encuentro y el viernes si puedo subiré parte del pasado y si no lo haré el sábado lo prometo enserio esta vez no tardare mucho además de que últimamente tardo mas lo lamento subiré cada semana uno pero como ya me tarde mucho subiré tres esta semana ya a partir de la otra subiré cada semana uno enserio y los are un poco mas largos


	8. un nuevo despertad

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

-Pasando por los mismos lugares que recorrí a tu lado pero ahora solo no sabes cuánto te extraño...-

* * *

inglatera

Don…donde estoy? (decía una rubia muy confundida)

Señorita qué bueno que despierta su abuela y su padre estaban muy preocupados por usted

Mi…abuela (muy confundida)

Si señorita desde que la trajeron a Inglaterra su abuela ha estado al pendiente de su salud hace poco llego su padre

Pero…como yo no soy una huérfana. Creo que me están confundiendo con otra persona (Confundida)

* * *

…

Mi lady ya despertó –dijo la mucama

Está bien ahora subo-levantándose de sofá

Ola

Ola

Creo que es tiempo de que me diga de que trata todo esto es que es tan confuso para mí –dijo tranquilamente pero con un todo de confusión

Si kieres, pero debemos de ir al estudio para que veas algo-respondió alegre y seriamente a la vez -

Está bien

Pero no ahora debes come primero hace tiempo que has estado dormida y debes cuidarte por tu bebe-dijo con un tono preocupado

Está bien, pero prométame que me lo aclarara en cuanto como por favor es que no entiendo nada-dijo seriamente

Si lo prometo

* * *

-…Hundido en los pensamientos estoy como no he de estarlo cuando te perdí y solo eso tengo de ti si tan solo… -

* * *

Richard!

Si mi lady

Richard tengo rato hablándote y tú que no respondes

Lo lamento solo que yo estaba

Recordando como lo sé? No preguntes

Yo solo que al estar aquí los recuerdos regresan

Me pregunto que abra pasado si yo nunca me hubiera ido y si ella no me hubiera buscado- en todo como decirlo enojado pero con el mismo- Es solo…no sé cómo explicar esta sensación que tengo, no lo sé quizás sea que la extraño tanto-se escucha tristeza en su voz

Lo sé Richard eso es lo que sentía a la muerte de mi esposo-tristeza -

Y como está mi hija?-tono preocupado-

Bien bueno creo que está muy bien pero un poco confundida, claro y quien no lo estaría si al despertar le dicen que tiene una abuela y un padre, cuando ella piensa que es huérfana –con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza-

Bueno cuando le explicaremos-tono preocupado-

Ahora mismo cuando termine de comer, bajara a este estudio- tranquila-

Pero que le diremos

Richard debemos decirle la verdad y ella decidirá qué hacer

Pero si ella decide regresar con ellos aun después de lo que nos hicieron a todos nosotros

Richard acaso todavía sientes rencor ,sabes a ella no le gustaría verte con tanto rencor y odio hacia ellos, ella te amo por tu forma de ser dulce, amable toda tus virtudes y te estás hundiendo en tu odio ella no estaría feliz –sentimientos encontrados siente tristeza y a la ve decepción -

Es que no puedo creer que me hicieran eso, mi tía abuela sabia que la amaba y me traiciono solo por el honor familiar, me puso una trampa para dejarla sola, ella no conocía a nadie allá solo a mi familia y en ese entonces los únicos que la podían ayudar no estaban también cayeron en la trampa conmigo porque no pensé que sería una trampa la gentileza de mi tía –siente enojo-

Ya no te atormentes al fin la has encontrado a su hija a tu hija y nosotros no la podemos alejar de ellos

Pero que dice le harán daño no quiero que sufra – tono preocupado-

Pero Richard acaso le prohibirás ver a su familia a tu familia-tono preocupada-

Yo no sé qué hacer no lo sé –dudoso-

Deja que ella decida, es su vida

Pero ellos nos alejaron de ella. mi tía me pudo haberme buscado y decirme que la había encontrado ella sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no lo hiso como puede hacerme esto-sentía enojo-

Richard tranquilízate por favor debemos pensar en su bienestar si ella quiere regresar con ellos debemos dejarla ella debe decidir y no nosotros le diremos la verdad y que ella decida si

Está bien pero yo no soportaría que le hicieran daño

Estaremos al pendiente aun cuando ellos nos quieran alejar no te preocupes

...

=estaban tanto en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había escuchado en ese momento no sabía que hacer estaba ¿enojada? no estaba decepcionada de ellos porque todavía recordaba lo último que escucho

_**Flash Back**_

_**Lo peor es que mi hermano Albert no me lo haiga dicho-tono de tristeza y decepción-acaso no sabía que estaba sufriendo el lo vio el vio el dolor que viví **_

_**Fin**__** Flash Back**_

No quiso seguir escuchando eso le dolía le dolía que Albert tuviera que ver en todo esto que tenía que averiguar todo esto estaba confundida así que rápidamente limpio los rastros de lagrimas y bajo al estudio tendría que saber su historia ,su pasado

Continuara…

Chicas en verdad lo lamento prometí este capítulo el jueves pero no pude escribir porque tuve examen = ( pero aquí está todavía les debo un capitulo mas si puedo mañana lo subo y si no hasta el lunes, les prometo la otra semana subiré uno mas


	9. decubriendo secretos

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

=estaban tanto en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había escuchado en ese momento no sabía qué hacer estaba ¿enojada? no estaba decepcionada de ellos porque todavía recordaba lo último que escucho

_**Flash Back**_

_**Lo peor es que mi hermano Albert no me lo haiga dicho-tono de tristeza y decepción-acaso no sabía que estaba sufriendo el lo vio el vio el dolor que viví **_

_**Fin**__** Flash Back**_

No quiso seguir escuchando eso le dolía le dolía que Albert tuviera que ver en todo esto que tenía que averiguar todo esto estaba confundida así que rápidamente limpio los rastros de lagrimas y bajo al estudio tendría que saber su historia su pasado

* * *

Toc Toc

Adelante

Quiero saber toda la verdad

Escuchaste cuando hablábamos-dijo con tranquilidad aparentemente porque la verdad estaba nerviosa de la decisión que ella tomara

Si yo venía y los escuche hablar por favor necesito saber toda la verdad-diciéndola en modo de suplica-

Está bien Richard-el asistió con la cabeza tendría que decirle la verdad ya era hora

Yo conocí a tu madre justo aquí en Inglaterra yo vine a visitar a mi hermana puesto que había dado a luz a su hijo mi sobrino Anthony

Nos conocimos cuando se ella se cayó de un árbol estuvimos ablando durante algunas semanas hasta que…

_**Flash Back**_

Te llevare a un lugar Alice

Pero…=no pudo continuar por que sufrió una interrupción

Nada de peros te tengo una sorpresa ven conmigo

=cerca de la laguna estaba arreglado tan hermosamente que cualquiera se quedaría sin habla, Richard había pasado parte de la mañana arreglando bellamente ese lugar junto con su hermana Rosmery estaba arreglada una manta formando un corazón con Pétalos de rosa =

Es hermoso Richard- ella estaba feliz

Debía ser especial

Porque hoy no es mi cumpleaños

Lo sé es especial porque te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo así que ¿Alice Cristi Brown te quieres casar conmigo?=el se arrodillo y tomo su mano y le puso la sortija= (aclaración ella es madre de candy no su abuela lo que pasa es que lleva también el nombre de su madre así que a la mama de candy le diremos Alice y a su abuela Cristi)

Si acepto-y se abrazaron al estar tan cerca no se resistieron juntaron sus labios y se besaron primero suave pero poco a poco se volvió apasionado querían mas del otro se separaron cuando ya les faltaba aire se miraron ambos estaban sonrojados

Yo lo lamento es que te amo-Richard dijo todavía un poco sonrojado

No lo lamentes yo te amo-todavía un poco sonrojada

=empezó a llover y tuvieron que quedarse en la cabaña que estaba cerca que era de la familia Brown ese día se entregaron el uno al otro=

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después mi padre se entero de que yo me quería casar en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabia nuestra clase social. Mi padre me obligo a regresar a América y ella se fue conmigo no le aviso a su madre no le dijo a nadie. Su madre en esos momentos no estaba en Inglaterra había viajado.

Que mas paso como fue que mi madre…murió acaso murió cuando naci

No no fue a si mi padre estaba en desacuerdo de mi matrimonio con que renuncie al apellido andley. Mi tía abuela elroy me iso creer que me ayudaría pero solo fue una mentira viví con Alice en la cabaña que me prestó al tía abuela en ese momento ya sabía que Alice estaba embarazada así que nos casamos en secreto pero mi padre se entero y junto con la tía abuela planearon alejarme de que debí saber que era un engaño pero le creí a la tía abuela. Ella cuando ya me había ido corrió a Alice de la cabaña cuando tu naciste Alice no sabía qué hacer y te dejo él un orfanato cerca de ahí el único indicio que teníamos es que tenias una muñeca que yo había comprado para ti que decía "candy" .sé que eres tú porque averiguamos tu vida yo y tu abuela fuimos al hogar de pony

Perdón candy revisamos tu correspondencia para saber sobre tu familia y avisarles de tu accidente así que averiguamos

Yo fui el que fue al hogar de poni

_**Flash Back**_

_**Buenas tarde**_

_**Buenas tardes señor que desea**_

_**Yo vengo a saber a cerca de una persona**_

_**De quien?**_

_**Candice White**_

_**A nuestra niña candy lamento informarle que lamentablemente murió-con tono de tristeza **_

_**Yo no venia por eso necesito saber más a cerca de ella-con tono de tranquilidad**_

_**Y para que usted quiere saber más de ella?**_

_**Es que cabe la posibilidad de que ella fuera mi hija**_

_**=ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver y le hicieron una señal de que entrara=**_

_**Vera lo único que le podemos decir es que nosotras la encontramos junto con una muñeca y esto=le dijo dándole la muñeca y una cadena con una cadena que tenía un anillo de que tenía un diamante en forma de flor =**_

_**No cabe duda candy es mi hija**_

_**Lamentamos mucho que no haiga visto a su hija**_

_**Y porque esto no lo tenía candy**_

_**Vera nosotras se lo dimos después de que se casara pero no los devolvió cuando se fue**_

_**En ese momento no sabíamos que se iba a la guerra si lo hubiéramos sabido no la hubiéramos dejado ir**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Candy no les dije que estabas viva necesitábamos saber si querías que lo supieran

Yo creo que ellas lo deben saber después de todo ellas siempre me cuidaron

Candy descubrí otra cosa

Qué cosa?

Pensé en ir a la tumba de mi hermana rosmery y a la de Anthony y descubrí la que se supone es la tuya en ese momento llego…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Que hace aquí-Albert con un tono de tristeza **_

_**Richard?-la tía abuela **_

_**Hola tía abuela cuando me pensaba decir que había encontrado a mi hija -con tono de enojo y alegría de volver a ver a su hermano**_

_**Yo…-la tía abuela simplemente no sabía que decir **_

_**Tú eres mi hermano porque me lo ocultaste tú también**_

_**Perdón por no avisarte **_

_**Como pudieron hacerme esto porque no me dijeron nada yo estaba sufriendo **_

_**Hermano espera déjame explicarte**_

_**=Richard se fue corriendo a un carruaje el cual lo llevaría a la estación del tren =**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pero por qué no dejaste que Albert te explicara

Hija yo no sé a lo mejor porque me alejaron de ti a lo que más quería

Yo también los quiero

Hija es tu decisión si decides irte con tu esposo y con los andley lo entenderemos

Yo no tengo esposo

Quieres decirnos que paso

No no por ahora en otro momento

Pero me quedare con ustedes mi familia quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido padre

* * *

Continuara…

Bueno no le contaron todo a candy solo lo esencial no le dieron muchos detalles así que poco a poco se resolverán esos detalles.

También lo de la separación de candy y Terry pero falta

Buenos gracias a todos los que leen espero no decepcionarlos en este capitulo dejen opiniones sugerencias etc. plis


	10. descubriendo secretos 2

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

Pero por que nunca lo vi en ningún evento familiar…pa…dre=ella siempre quizo poder decir padre pero ahorra tartamudeaba por que por la alegría quizás de saber que tenia familia

Hija me da mucho gusto que me digas a si bueno es que yo renuncie al apellido andley después de lo ocurrido-sentía tanta felicidad y alegría eso sentía

Me siento tan feliz de tener una familia pero a la vez triste por que ellos lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron pero no los odia solo estoy decepcionada que otros secretos nos habrán ocultado a nosotros?=candy sintió que todo daba vueltas y después se desmayo su padre alcanzo a sostenerla para que no se cayera su abuela llamo a los sirvientes y la llevaron a su habitación=

Richard entiendo que no haigas querido decirle toda la verdad pero siento que ella lo comprendería –dio Cristi con tranquilidad

Que querías que le digiera Cristi que caí en una trampa una trampa que me costó perderlas a ambas que me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde y que las abandone cuando más me necesitaba que fui un idiota-brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos al recordar

No te juzgues tan severamente yo solo digo que ella es comprensible y te perdonara

Yo…yo no sé si debo decírselo o no –las lagrimas abundaban más en su rostro y ya no podía controlar el sufrimiento que se esforzaba en ocultar

Te dejare solo Richard iré a ver que este bien

Todavía me pregunto cómo fue posible que la dejaran ir a la guerra-lo decía con un tono de resentimiento

no lo sé tal vez no se lo dijo a nadie como Alice no me dijo nada cuando se fue contigo

Cristi tengo que irme en una semana a México cuidarías de mi hija?-lo dijo con tono de nostalgia

Es mi nieta que pronto me dará un bisnieto como no cuidar de ella esta vez no me perderé por nada el nacimiento de un Brown claro que la cuidare – lo dijo con una gran alegría pensaba que por fin podría ser feliz

* * *

Chicago

Toc Toc

Adelante –lo dijo con un poco de fastidio

Ola Archie pero que –expreso llena de sorpresa al ver botellas de wiski etc. Tirada por todo el cuarto

Ah eres tú no te esperaba ver annie- fastidio en su voz trato de pararse pero estaba tan borracho que no podía ni ponerse de pie

Por que no después de todo soy tu prometida –expreso con seguridad

Creo… que es hora de hablar…hip … con la verdad perdóname… pero yo no te amo… y no veo el caso de seguir con este compromiso-dijo tartamudeando debido a lo borracho que estaba

Archie por que dices eso estas confundido hablaremos de esto cuando no estés borracho –con lágrimas a punto de salir

Annie no se trata de…hip… que este borracho o no …es solo que no te amo …hip…

Porque Archie por que eres tan malo conmigo si fuera candy no me harías esto –con las lagrimas saliendo abundantemente

Candy es verdad yo ame a candy pero comprendí de que no era el indicado para ella, la deje sola para complacerte a ti y ella me necesitaba –lagrimas a punto de salir al recordar que no se dio cuenta de lo que sufría candy por separarse de Terry ,por su divorcio ,por las constantes discusiones con la tía abuela de que ella no era digna del apellido andley a ella no le gustaba discutir tenía un gran afecto a la tía abuela pero ella no lo veía solo le hacía caso a Elisa y a su madre sobre que debería correrla de la casa y de que convenciera a William de quitarle el apellido

Pero porque a ella la quieren todos

Eres una egoísta annie briter tu solo piensas en ti siempre pensaste solo en ti y nunca en ella cuando la iban a adoptar a ella se opuso para quedarte contigo y cuando los briter te lo propusieron a ti lo aceptaste sin pensar en ella quizás ella quería tener también una familia pero renuncio por ti ,despues renunciaste a tu amistad con ella sin pensar en su sufrimiento de ya no tener a su hermana para que nadie supiera tu origen… plaf=annie no soportaba que archie le dijiera todo eso y le dio una cachetada su sonido retumbo por todo el lugar le dolia mas porque sabia que era verdad siempre pensó en ella en vez de candy "su hermana" en vez de estar con ella apoyándola en aquellos momentos difíciles se alejo mas en ese momento sus lagrimas no paraban de salir ella la conocía desde chica sin embargo patty la apoyo mas que ella en aquellos momentos difíciles

Annie yo lo lamento =dijo pero annie ya había salido corriendo de ahí

Ola Archie al parecer llegue en un mal momento verdad hermano por que annie salió corriendo

Stear vete no te quiero ver ahorra no estoy de humor

Se lo que sientes yo también quería mucho a candy

Si pero tú la apoyaste cuando la encontraste en la guerra y yo no cuando más me necesitaba no estaba yo le advertí a granchester que la hiciera feliz pero no lo hizo

Dime que paso entre candy y el la tía abuela se la pasa encerrada en su habitación y solo dice que culpable de su muerte y Albert se fue a no sé donde

Bueno yo no sé mucho porque no hablaba mucho con candy pero te diré lo que se tienes derecho a saber

Candy descubrió que granchester la estaba engañando con Susana y el muy idiota dijo que ella era la que lo engañaba no se mucho detalles seguro lo sabrá Albert -dijo tomando de una de las botellas que seguía llena-después de todo él fue quien la apoyo mas

* * *

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo

Una pequeña pecosa se encontraba en el jardín plantado rosas cuando unos pasos le llamaron la atención levanto la vista y encontró uno ajos parecidos a los de

ANTHONY!

* * *

Oigan una preguntita estaría bien que dos primos hermanos se casaran?

Digo si no la historia llevara otro curso pero nada que no se pueda arreglar es que esta semana me han estado llegando muchas ideas por fis respondan pronto mi pregunta entre más pronto más rápido actualizare

Por cierto ese es el punto de vista de Archie y no tiene muchos detalles solo que como querían saber que había pasado para la separación decidí decirles pero no doy muchos detalles todavía falta para eso


	11. una decicion

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

1 semana después

Señorita candy su abuela la espera para desayuna en el jardín –dijo clara

Está bien bajare en un momento –

Señorita candy quiere que le ayude a vestir

Clara sabes que no me gusta que me digas señorita candy prefiero que me digas solo candy

Está bien candy quiere que le ayude

No yo lo hare no te preocupes clara

Está bien me retiro

Clara?

Si…candy

Tú conociste a mi madre verdad? Yo …me preguntaba …como era…mi madre…que le gustaba? que hacia?

Eso se lo debes preguntar a tu abuela ella te lo dirá

Está bien

Nos vemos abajo candy

* * *

En el jardín

Como esta mi nieta

Bien señora Cristi ella bajara en un momento me pregunto acerca de su madre debería decirle acerca de su madre no cree?

Si tienes razón ella se parece tanto a su madre en todo tanto físico como en su forma de ser,

Si eso es como ver a Alice de esa edad ver su sonrisa, sus travesuras

Sé que ella estaría orgullosa de su hija,

Espero que confié más en mí, ella piensa que no me doy cuenta cuando llora en silencio en su habitación

Señora ahí viene ya

=candy se puso un vestido color morado con escote v ,con el vestido se veía su pancita de apenas 5 meses de embarazo pero en sus ojos tenía un brillo que era debido a la felicidad de su embarazo pero también una tristeza de que la persona que amaba no estaba con ella, todas las noches lloraba pensando que nadie lo sabia candy extrañaba tanto a Terry porque su amor por él era puro pero él se dejo llevar por los celos y por las mentiras pero lo que más le dolía era que el después de su divorcio se hubiera casado como si no importara ella ni lo que tuvieron que hacer para al fin casarse sin notarlo las lagrimas hicieron su aparición al recordar todo aquello que paso=

Candy te encuentras bien –dijo Cristi muy preocupada por ella al ver las lagrimas

Si abuela estoy bien –dijo candy limpiándose con un pañuelo

Candy tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo al momento que candy se calmo

Que es abuela?-dijo candy al ver la seriedad de su abuela

No podemos quedarnos aquí por la guerra debemos ir a América-dijo Cristi que al ver a reacción de candy supo que eso era algo que no quería así que continuo hablando

Candy tenemos dos opciones quiero que me digas que opinas después de que termine de hablar por favor no me interrumpas

Está bien abuela

Bueno la primera opción es que vayamos a nueva york o chicago ya que solo tenemos residencias allá, la segunda bueno es ir a vivir con tu padre a México así que te dejare que lo pienses bien y mañana me dices

Abuela yo –no termino al frase porque su abuela la interrumpió

Candy piénsalo y me lo dices mañana

Está bien abuela

=asi continuaron el desayuno platicando de el hijo de candy de cuando irian a comprar la ropa, =

* * *

Candy estuvo pensando toda lo noche sobre la decisión que tomaría no quería ir a nueva york ya que ahí estaba Terry y Susana(al pensarlo inevitablemente las lagrimas hicieron aparición) y en chicago tampoco todos me ocultaron la verdad que quitaron la alegría de tener un papa y llorar la muerte de mi madre así como visitar y llevarle flores a su tumba pero de México no conozco nada que hago? Y así estuvo pensando en la noche en la decisión que tomaría hasta que el sueño la venció

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Cristi estaba Desayunando en el jardín cuando entro candy y le dijo

Abuela lo he decidido quisiera ir con mi padre a México

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ya tome en cuenta sus comentarios y pues en el próximo capitulo sabrán lo que decidí y esta vez el capitulo estará un poco más grande bueno gracias por sus mensajes y opiniones

Hasta el próximo capitulo

y nuevamente gracias por seguir mi fic


	12. recuerdos de candy 1

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

_**AVISO**_

Ola en este capítulo serán recuerdos, este capítulo debió ser el primero junto con otro pero se me perdió hace tiempo y como lo encontré decidí ponerlos, claro que con unos arreglos y ya pero aquí dice la verdadera razón del por qué se fue así que sin más por el momento las dejare leer así que repito en este capítulo nos remontaremos en el pasado en lo sucedido a candy

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Recuerdos candy I**

Lakendow

Albert tenemos que hablar es algo importante (su semblante es serio, debe ser muy importante para querer venir hasta las oficinas –pensaba Albert)

Si tía abuela que es lo que desea –estaba tan nerviosa lo que le diría a Albert no sería fácil necesitaba decirle la verdad ahora

Tía abuela está bien ha pasado algo – Albert al ver que la tía abuela estaba más nerviosa cada ve pensó que había pasado algo grave

* * *

Puerto de nueva york

Ahí estaba yo a punto de subir a aquel barco no sabía si iba a regresar de su destino pero estaba decidida–

Disculpe quisiera que enviara este telégrafo pero después de que zarpe el barco por favor

Está bien lo enviare después, usted es en verdad valiente mire que ir a la guerra a ayudar a los demás participando como enfermera sabe se lo agradezco haya esta mi hermano y la verdad lo extraño pero me alegro de que haiga personas como usted que ayuden a los demás aun a costa de su propia vida

Gracias le agradeceré mucho que lo envié hasta después estos telegramas por favor es muy importante-candy en verdad lamentaba no poder decirle esto a Albert personalmente pero quizás tratara de detenerla pero ya estaba decidida y se iría de todas formas

Paso a paso indecisa subía los grandes escalones (eso parecían para ella) atrás dejaba su pasado sus momentos felices y tristes con esos pensamientos subió al barco que la transportaría aun futuro indeciso del que no sabría si regresaría

* * *

Lakendow

Pero que dice tía abuela tengo que ir a verla tengo que decirle esto se alegrara esto noticia traerá alegría a la familia

Rápidamente Albert subió al coche perteneciente a la familia andley y le indico al chofer que lo llevara al departamento de candy al llegar grade fue su sorpresa al enterarse por medio del encargado que candy se había marchado hace dos días a nueva york inmediatamente supo que iría a ver a Terry y tal vez arreglar su matrimonio se puso feliz por ello así que con esa felicidad se fue a las oficinas andley

* * *

Barco

Candy estaba en la cubierta del barco pensando, recordando , estaba perdida del mundo exterior recordaba la razón por la cual había decidido ayudarse a ella misma a olvidar todo ayudando a los demás con su trabajo de enfermera

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba decidida lucharía por que su matrimonio no se viniera abajo esta vez no huiría de sus problemas nuevamente así que toco el timbre e inmediatamente abrió alguien conocida para ella angélica parte de la servidumbre además de su confidente y amiga la veía nerviosa pero no sabía el por qué así que entro rápidamente y pregunto por el por su aun esposo Terry granchester

Angélica no sabía qué hacer debería decirle la verdad debería de decirle que se encontraba arriba con Susana marlowe en su habitación

Candy presentía algo, algo malo así que sin esperar más subió hacia la habitación que compartía con Terry. lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba sin saber cómo su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y se preguntaba el por que

Susana se había percatado de su presencia ahora ya estaba completado el plan y se alejaría de la vida de Terry así que se levanto de la cama y fue directo hacia candy quien ya se había alejado y estaba punto de bajar las escaleras cuando las palabras venenosas de Susana a hicieron parar

Sabes candy Terry encontró en mi lo que tú no le pudiste dar por eso te pidió el divorcio-sabía que estaba hiriendo a candy pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba era lograr su objetivo ser esposa de Terry ahora por fin estaba a punto de lograrlo de lograr que candy firmara el divorcio así que siguió clavándole dagas en el en corazón adolorido de candy

Candy sentía que con cada palabra pronunciada por Susana le dolía en el fondo del corazón cada palabra la destrozaba y le hería de manera atroz

Candy sabes le daré a Terry lo que tú no pudiste un hijo un heredero-eso fue un golpe directo al corazón de candy que lo destrozo por completo

_**Fin**__** Flash Back**_

No yo no podría destruir una familia, yo no puedo –las lagrimas fluían libremente por su rostro por eso había tomado esa decisión

* * *

Nueva york

Casa de los marlowe

Terry estaba furioso como había sido capaz Susana de publicar una cosa así que se había casado con ella pero si todavía no se había divorciado de candy su candy por que para él seguía siendo suya y lucharía por su matrimonio

Susana estaba feliz todo había salido a la perfección le había advertido a la sirvienta que no le debería decir nada a Terry de la visita de candy o ella la despediria

* * *

Continuara…

Como ven esta es la verdadera razón de que candy se alejara de Terry

Aclaración 1: se que había puesto que se habían divorciado pero se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para hacer más largo el fic así que arreglare esos detalles (bueno para hacerlo mejor perdón si me sale mál es que en esto soy nueva aunque tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible hare varios borradores para que quede perfecto)

Bueno si tienes dudas quejas, sugerencias,opiniones dejen un mensaje y se los responderé lo más pronto posible

Se les quiere y se les aprecia

Atte. Isacandy

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	13. recuerdos susana

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

_**AVISO**_

Ola en este capítulo serán recuerdos, en este capítulo nos remontaremos en el pasado en lo sucedido a susana

* * *

Desde que se fue candy siento un vacio enorme cuanto la extraño porque fui tan idiota por que le no la escuche por qué no deje que me explicara- tenía una expresión triste a su mente venían imágenes de lo que vio o creyó ver al perseguir a candy (lo que no sabe es que todo fue un engaño) entonces la furia, el enojo regresaron a su mente enfurecido el vaso que tenía en su mano se quebró –te amaba porque lo hiciste

Toc Toc-nadie contesto así que con pasos sigilosos ella entro

Ola Terry pero que te paso –dijo simulando preocupación al ver la mano sangrante de Terry

Que quieres Susana-dijo con tono de fastidio

Yo solo vine a ver qué estuvieras bien me preocupas porque te amo Terry-dijo con inocencia

=Terry estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a sí que eso lo aprovecho Susana lo llevo a su cuarto Terry estaba ya durmiendo ,Susana mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la playera y inesperadamente Terry la jalo y la empezó a besar pero dijo otro nombre dijo –candy- Susana abrió los ojos sorprendida pero pensó que solo lo disfrutaría esta vez a sí que aunque pronunciara ese nombre no le importaba, Terry no sabía lo que hacía estaba borracho pero aun a si paro dejo de besarla y durmió=

La luz la entraba por la ventana despertando a Susana que estaba abrazada de Terry en ese momento entro candy al verlos no sabía que decir a sí que salió corriendo Susana no la dejaría ir tan fácil si se atrevió a regresar tal vez lo volvería a hacer y eso no lo permitiría sabia que con sus palabras le estaba haciendo daño pero no le importo quería que sufriera como ella sufrió el desprecio de Terry a sí que le dijo que estaba embarazada de Terry mintió es cierto que estaba embarazada pero no de Terry al parecer lo que tenía planeado funciono por que en los ojos de candy pudo ver decepción ,dolor y sufrimiento un caos total candy estaba llorando como nunca vio llorar a nadie por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad sintió dolor por ella? no ella no tenía ese sentimiento sentía quizás lastima pero después llego su madre con un periódico en la mano cuyo titular decía en letras grandes

"_**pero que sorpresa al parecer granchester se divorcio para casarse con su antiguo amor Susana marwol al parecer su relación con candice White andley no funciono o será que jugara a si eso solo lo sabe el solo nos resta desearle suerte con su nuevo matrimonio"**_

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para candy su Terry ya se había divorciado de ella quizás Albert firmo aquel papel ya que él era su tutor ,quería aclarar esto con Terry pero no podía enfrentar el hecho de que el mismo le digiera que se había casado con Susana y que era muy feliz ,su mente se debatía entre aquellos pensamiento enfrentar o no a Terry que hacer cuando se decidió por fin al dar el primer paso la madre de Susana se puso enfrente de ella había escuchado al conversación y sabia que candy jamás dejaría que alguien sufriera por su culpa a sí que con voz suplicante dijo:

-Candy acaso intentaras separar a un niño de su padre-candy se quedo sin palabras no ella no haría aquello ella sabe lo que es vivir lejos de tus padres a sí que no lo haría con paso firme y decidido se dirigió a la salida

Al salir la mente de candy se debatía ahora que haría regresar con Albert y la familia andley no entre ellos ya parecía un fantasma Archie casi no lo veía ,patty había ido de vacaciones con su abuela , annie estaba muy ocupada con su madre planeando su boda con Archie y Albert estaba todo el día en las oficinas casi no se veían ,alzo su vista ahí había un hospital solicitando personal ya que muchos se habían ido ya a la guerra a ayudar entro ahí estaba su antiguo jefe lo habían cambiado de hospital a sí que fue y le dijo que ella iría a la guerra ,su jefe se sorprendió mas al ver lo decidida a sí que él dijo que podía irse mañana o hasta la otra semana ya que sabía que era una gran enfermera y que sería de ayuda allá a sí que a se fue a dormir al hotel mañana partiría temprano a primera hora y a todo esto y Terry se le presentaban los efectos de tomar mucho alcohol a sí que no despertó hasta tarde salió a montar y se fue a su oficina hasta que algo le llamo la atención un periódico lo leyó se impresiono y decidió ver

* * *

mañana a primera hora a Susana para aclarar eso

A la mañana siguiente

Candy estaba lista para partir oía que le hablaban pero no ponía mucha atención a lo que decían ella pensaba como reaccionaria Albert a saber que se iría le dejo solo unas breves palabras en el telégrafo que decía:

_**Albert tu eres como un hermano para mí pero te pido que respetes esta decisión me iré a la guerra a ayudar como enfermera regresare **_

_**Adiós **_

_**atte. candy**_

Toc Toc-tocaba la puerta Terry ya que quería aclarar las cosas con Susana

Quien es-respondió la madre de Susana con voz alegre

Ola Terry pero que gusto verte como estas-no termino de hablar ya que Terry subió rápido las escaleras que lo llevaría al cuarto de Susana

Susana pero que significa esto porque lo hiciste-dijo enojado Susana por el contrario se puso a llorar a mares –Terry Terry-decia Susana

Qué te pasa Susana-dijo preocupado

Terry estoy embarazada-Terry se sorprendió

Pero que dices Susana –dijo un Terry sorprendido –Terry me enamore creí que él me amaba pero me engaño ahora dirán que soy una cualquiera y el mi hijo sufrirá más le dirán bastardo-Susana sabia que Terry sufrió mucho cuando le paso eso

No te preocupes Susana tú has sido muy buena conmigo a sí que te ayudare el será mi hijo llevara mi apellido Susana cásate conmigo-dijo Terry convencido sabía que no perdonaría a candy que no podrían regresar a sí que decidió ayudar a Susana- O Terry que bueno eres –dijo ocultando una sonrisa

_**Continuara…**_

He aquí otro capítulo espero y les guste, Bueno si tienes dudas quejas, sugerencias dejen un mensaje y se los responderé lo más pronto posible

Se les quiere y se les aprecia

Atte. Isacandy

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	14. el pasado vuelve

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki. _

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

Chicago

Oficinas de los andley

Pero que haces Archie –dijo la tía abuela al ver a su sobrino sacando todas sus pertenencias de la oficina

Tía creo que quedo claro que renunciaría al apellido andley no soporto que me manejen como una marioneta-dijo Archie muy seguro de sus palabras a la vez que guardaba un retrato de Annie, candy, Albert y el juntos

No lo puedes hacer Archie acaso Albert ya lo sabe ¿ya se lo dijiste?-dijo la tía abuela un tanto desesperada por la situación a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de algo igual

_**Flash Back**_

Tía abuela ya estoy arto no soporto que me manejen a su antojo a ustedes solo les importa el honor de la familia –dijo levantando la voz

Plaf-ese sonido se escucho por toda la habitación -a mi no me alzas la voz

Haga lo que haga tía no podrá impedir que mi hija y yo nos vayamos-aseguro

Claro que puedo te quitare la custodia –dijo segura

Usted no puede mil veces prefiero antes ceder le la custodia a su abuela Cristi, para que la aleje de esta familia que tanto daño ya ha causado—dijo enojado pero seguro de sus palabras

Richard!

Si tía abuela-dijo saliendo de su recamara mientras todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo ( sus hermanos y los sirviente)

Si das un paso fuera de esta casa nunca podrás regresar ni volvernos a ver a ninguno de nosotros te lo advierto –dijo enfadada

Acaso usted me está amenazando tía abuela –dijo un tanto tranquilo

Tómalo como quieras

Su discusión fue interrumpida por la abuela de su hija y su nana clara

Richard! La niña no está - se veía muy preocupada

=Inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto que ocupo su esposa, un mes había pasado ya desde su nacimiento casi milagroso debido a que su madre estuvo vagando durante mucho tiempo en las frías calles lamentablemente ella murió al dar a luz cosa extraña ya que Alice se estaba recuperando y además era muy fuerte, unos días después llego su madre lady Cristi (abuela de la niña)=

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tía abuela está usted bien –dijo Archie preocupado al ver que su tía no respondía parecía ida en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza, mucha tristeza

Si Archie estoy bien por favor no te vayas sin hablar con Albert –dijo sintiendo tan presentes los recuerdos que sentía tristeza al pensar todo lo que debió haber sufrido Richard, y despues salio de ahi dejando muy a un pensativo archie

* * *

Inglaterra

Buenos días abuela-dijo una sonriente rubia bajando las escaleras

Buenos días hija creo que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer a sí que apresúrate

Si abuela y adonde iremos hoy

A comprar ropa, y a comprar los boletos para ir a México con tu padre.-dijo alegremente

Está bien abuela –dijo un tanto triste

No te noto feliz candy – dijo con un tono de tristeza al notar el desanimo de candy

Si lo estoy es solo que…

Extrañas al padre de tu hijo - al instante noto la sorpresa de candy

Como lo sabes abuela- dijo sorprendida

Hija hay cosas que una nota –

Abuela si lo extraño y mucho pero él no lo creo quizás piensa que estoy muerta

Y él sabe que estabas embarazada-

No lo descubrí cuando estaba en la guerra y no se lo he dicho

Pues deberías decírselo escríbele una carta y díselo el tiene derecho a saberlo

Tienes razón abuela ahora mismo la hago gracias – dijo alegre al momento de que abrazaba a su abuela

Continuara...

* * *

Aviso: bueno esta semana me dedicare a arreglar la historia creo que está un poco confusa a sí que la arreglare mientras tanto estará en reparación y así aparecerá en el sumary les prometo arreglarla para que no esté tan confuso todo

Por otro lado en el próximo capítulo candy viajara a México y encontrara a alguien especial para ella y que dará un giro a su vida

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Gracias a todos por leer

Hasta luego


	15. una nueva esperanza

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

Capitulo 15

Nueva york

Por fin los había separado al parecer el destino quería que estuviera a mi lado por fin era esposa de Terry que mas podía pedir pero al parecer no todo estaba tan bien puesto que hoy en la mañana llego una carta de ¿candy? Cuando la vi no lo podía creer se la enviaba a mi Terry no podía permitir que arruinara mi felicidad ella estaba muerta y muerta se quedaría nadie se enteraría de esto y de eso me encargaría, yo había luchado tanto para conseguir lo que tenia para que candy apareciera y que quitara todo no lo permitiría seguramente envió esta carta antes de morir a si que no le daría tanta importancia a si que agarre la carta primero pensé en romperla o quemarla pero después decidí aguardarla en un cajón con llave ya faltaba poco para el nacimiento de mi hijo por fin podría formar una familia con Terry aunque el niño no fuera de el , el lo quería mucho a veces pienso que nunca debí entrometerme entre el y candy y dejarlos que fueran felices pero en que estoy pensando ella me lo quito primero cuando se entrometio en nuestra relacion,

Ya estoy lista para la cena tu que opinas de este vestido – escuche decir a mi madre no le tome mucha importancia

Ya están listas –escuche decir a Terry

* * *

Un mes después

Inglaterra

Era un dia hermoso los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y despertaba a una joven rubia muy hermosa

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te envie la carta Terry seguramente no la has recibido pero que tal y no quieres saber nada de nosotros todavía recuerdo La primera pelea que tuvimos

_**Flash Back**_

_**Que dia mas maravilloso hoy cumplimos un año de casados-pensaba candy con alegría **_

_**Candy mi amor ¿iras hoy al teatro?-dijo Terry**_

_**Oh no puedo tengo guardia en el hospital hoy =mintió candy la verdad es que ella había planeado una cena especial para ella y Terry **_

_**Que mal –dijo Terry con un tono de tristeza **_

_**Terry te amo –le dijo candy al momento que besaba a Terry **_

_**Sabes que día es hoy –pregunto candy**_

_**Claro que lo se por eso mismo te preparare algo especial –dijo Terry**_

_**Te amo y quiero que vivamos juntos hasta estar viejitos y veremos a nuestros nietos correr por todos lados –dijo candy **_

_**Yo también candy,**_

* * *

_**Candy se la paso toda la mañana preparando todo para la cena especial para Terry ya estaba todo listo pero paso algo inesperado **_

_**Candy! Candy! Donde estas?**_

_**te he preparado algo especialmente para ti**_

_**candy donde estuviste todo el día?**_

_**He estado todo el día aquí ,y fui al hospital en la mañana para pedir permiso pero que pasa?=Candy no sabía que pasaba nunca había visto a Terry tan enojado pero que pasaba no lo sabía pero que le sucedía a Terry ella no lo sabia **_

_**Candy no me mientas te he visto**_

_**Pero que dices Terry no se de que hablas **_

_**Basta ya candy dime la verdad**_

_**Pero que quieres que diga Terry esa es la verdad**_

_**Ya basta de tus mentiras**_

_**No se de que hablas Terry**_

_**=sin más Terry salió súper extra mega enojado y candy no sabía que hacer no sabía por qué estaba enojado porque decía que mentía esa era la primera de muchas discusiones mas del día que pensó una de los mejores cambio radicalmente a uno de los peores=**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Dos gotas de agua salada bajaban por sus mejillas sin quererlo estaba llorando al recordar aquellos sucesos candy amaba a Terry mucho demasiado quería saber que paso aquel dia para que Terry pensara tan mal de ella_

_Buenos días candy, candy estas llorando que pasa? que tienes candy?_

_Buenos días abuela, no tengo nada abuela son solo los recuerdos que regresan a mi para atormentarme _

_Oh candy no te atormentes tanto yo venía a verte por que tu padre vendrá mañana _

_Tan pronto partiremos abuela _

_Si candy partiremos en una semana tal vez allá todo cambie _

_Está bien abuela _

_Entonces tendré que arreglar todo para partir_

_Antes de irme escribiré otra carta a Terry le diré que partiré a América_

* * *

_Hola oigan siento tardarme mucho en escribir es solo que tengo un bloqueo y siempre que estoy a punto de escribir simplemente no sale nada eso me deprime nunca me había pasado algo a si ,aparte de eso hace una semana fue la clausura de mi hermano a si que por eso no avance en la reparación pero como me di cuenta de que ya había tardado en actualizar decidí hacer otros dos capítulos más este y el capitulo 16 pero con ese todavía no estoy satisfecha siento que le falta algo así que tardare un día o dos en subirlo cuando averigüe que le falta se lo prometo esta vez no tardare _

_Adelanto por fin candy parte rumbo a América para ser más exactos nueva york la pregunta es vera a Terry? Por fin reaparecerá candy ante todos?en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán espero no decepcionarlas_

_por otro lado necesito que me ayuden a ver en qué voy mal en la historia para así arreglarla para que sea más entendible _

_sin mas por decir les agradezco a todos los que leen y nuevamente espero no decepcionarlos _


	16. una nueva esperanza 2

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

Cuantas veces había pasado por esto? No lo sé ya perdí la cuenta cada vez que subía a un barco era para caminar hacia la esperanza pero esa esperanza se iba ,recuerdo que la primera vez fue cuando murió Anthony iría hacia una nueva ciudad con una esperanza de poder superar su muerte y me enamore de Terry por una jugarreta del destino nos separaron y el partió rumbo a América yo viajo al hogar de poni a refugiarme ahí como siempre huyo de mis problemas pero a menos de que tú me lo pidas no me volveré a alejar de ti ya falta poco para verte un día y nos volveremos a ver amor

Candy!

Abuela que pasa

Candy te estaba buscando, tu padre nos aviso que nos esperara en el puerto y después si todavía lo deseas viajaremos rumbo a México

Si abuela

* * *

Nueva york

Buenas tardes señora Susana aquí está la correspondencia

Está bien ya te puedes retirarte, a hacer la comida

Si señora Susana

Pero que es esto otra carta de candy? No no puede ser ella está muerta no no arruinara mi familia, mi vida, no lo permitiré eres un fantasma que regresa para hacer mi vida imposible=Susana abre con desesperación la carta ahí leyó algo que el dejo sorprendido que decía:

Terry:

Como te dije en la carta anterior he encontrado a mi familia a mi padre y abuela me entere también que mi madre murió

Terry te tengo una sorpresa estoy embarazada mi amor vamos a poder formar una familia nuevamente si a si lo deseas estaré con mi abuela llegaremos dentro de tres días (aclaración como la envió cuando iba a zapar significa que llegaría por a si decirlo mañana) espero que estés en el puerto para poder hablar

…

Ya no quería seguir leyendo con eso era más que suficiente para comprobar que sus planes se le estaban viniendo encima

Esta vez haría algo para que ya no regresara jamás de eso se encargaría ella, Tenía un día para planear todo cuidadosamente no podía cometer ningún error

* * *

Ahí estaba por fin nuevamente en nueva york con una nueva esperanza que decidiría su futuro esta vez no se rendiría fácilmente o eso era lo que ella pensaba

Hola candy-escucho una voz de lejos

Padre! Qué maravilla verlo de nuevo

Hija vamos a la casa no crees Richard?

Si es cierto pero antes iremos a comprar ropa candy

Padre no la necesito traigo suficiente

Claro que si candy iremos ahora

Subieron al carruaje y fueron primero a dejar su equipaje a la casa de Cristi Brown cuando llegaron había alguien esperando a candy

* * *

En algún lugar de áfrica

Siento que en mi nació un nuevo sentimiento hacia Karen, ella me ha ayudado ,me ha apoyado cuando estaba más triste que nunca ,ella dejo la actuación para estar aquí conmigo apoyándome hoy se lo diré , le diré que es muy importante para mí y que la amo si la amo trato de esconderlo pero en este tiempo juntos me he enamorado de ella de Karen

* * *

Nueva york

El lugar estaba lleno de tensión candy solo no sabía qué hacer, que decir cómo reaccionar. candy había pedido a su padre y abuela que se retiraran para poder hablar a solas

Eres un fantasma que me quiere atormentar candy?-pregunto sínicamente

No soy un fantasma y estoy aquí por mi felicidad y por la de mi hijo-dijo sin flaquear

A sí que es verdad lo que escribiste en tus cartas candy ahora me doy cuenta, Dime enserio creíste que podías ser feliz

Si eso es lo que creo y lo lograre-dijo candy con orgullo

No vueles tan alto que te puedes caer candy -expreso tranquilamente

Mira quien me lo dice-dijo con tranquilidad

Que tratas de decir candyce

Nada olvídalo

Candyce acaso arruinaras mi felicidad-dijo desesperadamente

Tú arruinaste la mía con tus mentiras –expreso a punto de gritar

Yo nunca he mentido candyce-al borde del llanto

Ya basta admite te fuiste tú la que con tus engaños arruinaste mi vida, mi matrimonio, mi familia-dijo a punto de colapsar

Estas segura de eso candy

Lo estoy completamente

Está bien candyce me voy pero antes te daré algo que te manda terrence, toma-dijo entregándole una carta mientras sin que se diera cuenta candy un sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro—adiós candy –

Adiós Susana

_**Continuara…**_

Oigan perdón si no tiene muchas expresiones es que estoy chiquita y pues…

Por otro lado les pido perdón por cortar la historia ahí es que como les digo no quedo conforme todavía con la otra parte (aclaración es la primera parte del capitulo 16 ) pero espero poder subir pronto el capitulo 17 (que vendría siendo en si la segunda parte del capítulo 16)es que como les digo estoy bloqueada por algo y no me deja pensar muy bien aparte de que en esta semana me toco cuidar a mis hermanitas y no me concentraba por la tv, sus gritos y la música de mi prima a sí que solo podía en la noche cosa que era imposible porque mi hermano la utiliza en la noche a sí que solo podía hasta las 12:00 pero me quedaba leyendo y avanzaba poco fiuuu pero eso ya paso ahora podre escribir por fin

Por leer todo lo que acabo de escribir les dejo un adelanto

_**ADELANTO**_

_**Candy lloraba no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en la carta simplemente no sabía por qué Terry había sido tan cruel ¿por qué? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, quería creer en otra cosa pero no podía que haría ¿acaso seguiría adelante con su plan? NO no lo haría para que ya no tenía caso ,ya no quería vivir pero entonces recordó a su bebe ella lucharía por él ,viviría por él ,saldría adelante por el **_

_**Nota: no odien a Terry plis bueno no hasta saber que paso el no tiene la culpa ok jejejejejejejejeje**_


	17. una desicion que cambiara futuro

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

Cristi y Richard estaban muy preocupados por candy minutos después de que se había ido aquella joven candy se había encerrado en su cuarto no sabían porque así que decidieron ir a la sala donde minutos antes habían platicado ellas dos pero solo encontraron una carta arrugada pero decidieron no invadir la privacidad de candy decidieron que lo mejor por ahora era dejar a candy sola por lo menos por el momento ya después verían que harían

Candy lloraba no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en la carta simplemente no sabía por qué Terry había sido tan cruel por qué? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, quería creer en otra cosa pero no podía que haría ¿acaso seguiría adelante con su plan? NO no lo haría para que ya no tenía caso, ya no quería vivir pero entonces recordó a su bebe ella lucharía por él, viviría por él, saldría adelante por el

3 días después

Ahora sí que estaban preocupados candy parecía un zombi se levantaba comía un poco y solo porque su abuela se lo aconsejaba por el bien de su bebe pero que le pasaba a candy ni siquiera sonreía ya esa simplemente no era candy se había hundido en una depresión

Candy!

Si abuela –contesto sin ganas trataba de sonreír pero luego se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa

Qué te pasa candy?

Nada abuela

Candy creo que esto es tuyo –dijo entregándole aquel papel arrugado

Abuela yo…-dijo sin poder evitar que gotas de agua salada bajaran por su rostro

Que pasa candy tú eras la mas ilusionada por este viaje dime que tienes que paso?- dijo en su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación

Abuela no quiero hablar de esto me hace daño – ya no podía evitar que as lagrimas dejaran de salir

Por favor candy confía en mí –

Flash Back

Candy sostenía en su mano aquel papel no sabía si podía confiar en Susana después de todo ella era la responsable de el rompimiento de su matrimonio o al menos eso era lo que creía ¿acaso podía confiar en ella? no lo sabía pero que tal y Terry no pudo venir a verla personalmente eso significaba que no se había casado todavía a sí que podían ser felices y formar una familia eso era una nueva esperanza

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a abrir la carta (que más bien parecía una nota) pudo ver claramente la letra de Terry inundablemente era de el

A sí que comenzó a leer algo le llamo la atención pero no hiso caso no le tomo mucha importancia

_**La verdad es que lo nuestro nunca funciono yo te ame en algún tiempo pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, yo ya tengo otra persona que me comprende y quiere y creo que yo ya empecé a quererle y tu ya no estás en mi presente tu nos has mentido haciéndonos creer tu muerte para mí eso es verdad tu moriste ya tengo una familia al fin la he formado y no quiero que la destruyas vete y no regreses mas **_

En ese momento sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos ¿ahora qué haría? Irse como se lo pedía el o ir a verlo y hablar con él decidió que no te tenia caso hablar quizás no la recibiría y terminaría más dañada había decidido que si él no la quería en su vida se iría

Fin Flash Back

_Abuela yo quiero saber cuándo partimos a México – dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación_

_Pero creí que querías arreglar algunas cosas con el padre de tu hijo- _

_Comprendí que no tenia caso a si es mejor-dijo aguantando las lagrimas_

_Estas segura de eso candy –_

_Si lo estoy abuela es lo mejor-_

_Hija y no visitaras a los andley oí que estabas aquí –_

_No por ahora abuela creo que es lo mejor-dijo soltando un suspiro_

_**(nota: ase aproximadamente 4 días que candy llego a nueva york solo que estaba deprimida y no salía)**_

* * *

_**PUERTO DE NUEVA YORK**_

_Por fin de nuevo en América después de tanto tiempo _

_Hola William _

_Hola tía abuela _

_Karen me da mucho gusto de volver a verte gracias a ti veo feliz de nuevo a William_

_Oh yo no hice nada que no debería hacer es él un buen amigo y siempre se les ayuda a los amigos-_

_Bueno tengo que dar un aviso importante _

_Lo darás cuando lleguemos a la mansión ya que los chicos están esperándote Archie tiene que decirte algo_

* * *

_**EN LA MANSIÓN BROWN **_

_Entonces estás segura candy – Cristi dudaba de que fuera la mejor solución que pudiera tomar_

_Si abuela _

_Candy yo creo que tienes que hablar primero con…-dijo Richard que recién había llegado y que no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su hija epro fue imterumpido antes de terminar de habalr _

_No padre está decidido iré con ustedes a México-_

_Y a los andley no les dirás nada_

_Si pero aun no…no estoy lista para… hablar con ellos_

_Pero tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer_

_Si es verdad pero no ahora _

_Está bien candy si esa es tu decisión partiremos mañana si así lo desean _

_Si eso es lo que deseo padre _

_Entonces tenemos que arreglar todo el equipaje_

* * *

_**EN LA MANSIÓN ANDLEY**_

_Tío pero que gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo_

_A mí también me alegra verlos chicos _

_Tío tengo que decirte algo _

_Está bien pero antes yo quisiera decirles que le he pedido a Karen que se case conmigo_

_Pero qué alegría tío eso es maravilloso no lo cree tía abuela_

_Yo respeto la decisión de William-(es cierto al tía abuela después de tantos acontecimientos había reflexionado y no iba a alejar a Albert de Karen como lo hiso con Richard y Alice había aprendido ya la lección y no lo volvería a hacer)_

_Tía se encuentra bien _

_Si William es solo que estaba recordando, Mañana partiremos a chicago_

_Que tan rápido tía abuela _

_A si es necesito solo venimos para arreglar unos asunto pero tenemos que regresar de inmediato William_

_Está bien hoy mismo iremos al teatro para que renuncie no me alejare de William –(el amor se notaba en los dos)_

_**Fin del capítulo 17**_

_**Hola como siempre espero les haiga gustado y espero poder subir el capitulo 18 pronto ya lo tengo pensado jejejejejejejejejeje esta semana si que he estado muy concentrada y ya tengo pensado los próximos 2 capítulos **_

_**nota: no odien a terry plissssssss por otro lado en el proximo capitulo aclarare lo de la carta ok **_

_**Se admiten sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios etc.**_


	18. casi reencuentro

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

=tristeza= narración

_**Pov narrador –persona que narrara ejemplo pov Alice,-cuando vean esta señal significa que esa parte será contada por Alice**_

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

**Nota: hola que tal bueno quería explicar el porqué de la actitud de Terry primero recuerden que Terry cree que candy está muerta ya que el no recibió las cartas si no Susana segundo tampoco se entero de la visita que le hiso candy en el pasado(antes de que se fuera a la guerra) en si él pensaba que a candy no le importaba su matrimonio ya que se fue en lugar de afrontar los problemas por eso de la actitud de Terry porque esta triste de la muerte de candy y de su fracaso en el matrimonio claro que por supuesto que no se imaginan a las responsables**

* * *

Había llegado por fin el día de la partida hacia México los rayos del sol filtraban por las ventanas llegando a una somnolienta candy que suspiraba al pensar en un nuevo futuro junto con su hijo/a

Candy!

Abuela que pasa-dijo candy bajando las escaleras

Estas segura de lo que harás-dijo preocupada por candy, ella sabía que lo que estaba asiendo era huir de sus problemas y quería hacerla reaccionar pero al parecer candy no daría marcha atrás en su decisión

Si abuela ya te he dicho que estoy segura de lo que hare-

Piénsalo bien candy sabes que tanto tu padre como yo siempre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas pero no creo que esta sea una buena decisión—sabía que no lograría convencerla pero quería intentarlo una vez mas

Candy, Cristi y Richard subían al tren habían llegado un poco antes de partir. Albert, la tía abuela, Archie, stear y Karen subieron del lado contrario que de candy

* * *

Albert! ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Karen notando lo distraído de de Albert

Yo creí ver a candy-dijo buscándola con la mirada

Albert es normal que creas que la ves después de todo la querías como una hermana la extrañas es todo – dijo un poco preocupada por Albert

Albert a pesar de todo creía ver a candy a sí que sin esperar corrió por toda la estación en busca de candy en su mente solo pensaba en ella y que tal vez no haiga muerto como dijeron tal vez se equivocaron como con stear los demás miembros de la familia se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Albert correr desesperadamente buscando a alguien

Karen que le pasa a Albert a quien busca-dijo Archie sorprendido por la actitud de su tío

El creyó ver a candy y la está buscando –al escuchar que buscaba a candy todos se quedaron sorprendidos y al igual que Albert la empezaron a buscar

* * *

Candy estaba pensando en Albert era después de todo como su hermano mayor y lo quería mucho en ese momento

Hija este tren llegara como destino a chicago nos quedaremos ahí un día y después tomaremos otro tren para llegar a México a sí que me preguntaba si querías ver a la familia andley –en ese momento esa pregunta formo miles de pensamientos en la cabeza de candy

Yo… yo no…sé si sea el momento adecuado padre-dijo un poco indecisa la verdad ella quería verlos y abrazarlos a todos y decirles estoy viva cuanto los extrañaba

Candy sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo. Yo creo que deberías verlos y platicar con ellos y que ellos te digan el por qué ocultaron tu origen y aclarar todo-dijo decidido

Padre yo…-sin dejar que terminara Richard dijo con decisión—no acepto un no como respuesta a sí que en cuanto lleguemos vayas a ver a la… a tu familia –candy abrazo a su padre con amor era un gracias por su apoyo

* * *

El tren ya había dado marcha pero lamentablemente Albert, la tía abuela, Archie, stear, Karen perdieron el tren debido a que estaban buscando a candy en toda la estación del tren y partirían unas horas después

* * *

Ya habían llegado a chicago a sí que Richard fue a la mansión andley a preguntar por Albert y al no encontrarlo fue a las oficinas pero tampoco lo encontraron a sí que regreso cabizbajo al hotel él quería que candy y el hablaran con Albert, arreglar sus problemas y volver a ser una familia como antes pero no se podría

* * *

Albert, la tía abuela, Archie, stear, Karen llegaron horas después a chicago justo cuando el tren rumbo a México partía

Albert se había enterado de la visita de su hermano lamentablemente al comunicarse al hotel donde se hospedaban le habían avisado que ya se había marchado

* * *

Mansión andley (chicago)

Señora la está esperando la Sra. Legan en la biblioteca-dijo dorothy

La tía abuela estaba sorprendida se preguntaba que hacían los legan ahí a sí que fue inmediatamente a la biblioteca seguida por los demás miembros de la familia

Tía abuela no lo soporto mas –dijo la Sara. Legan con desesperación ella sabía muy bien que lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaria su vida y la de sus hijos después de todo había traicionado a los andley

Todos la miraban confusos y el primero en reaccionar fue Albert quien había llegado justo a tiempo para oírla

Que tienes? Que es lo que te ha pasado?-Albert se impresiono por el aspecto de esta ya que estaba nerviosa y demacrada no se podía reconocer

Yo tengo que decirles la verdad –dijo sumamente nerviosa y el silencio reino unos momentos

Creo que lo primero es que te tranquilices está hecha un manojo de nervios –dijo la tía abuela sumamente preocupada al ver el aspecto de Sara

Nooooooo necesito decirles esto y pedirles perdón a todos tía abuela en…especial a Richard que fue a quien más daño le cause –en ese momento todos estaban en shock y ya habían llegado Elisa y neal quienes estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su madre

Madre pero que estás haciendo ¿acaso te estás humillando? –dijo con desprecio e indiferencia

Pero nadie le i so caso le prestaban más atención a su madre y su actitud que era un tanto extraña

Dorothy prepara inmediatamente un té de tila para Sara–dijo la tía abuela preocupada por la actitud de Sara legan

Todo Ya más tranquila la Sara. Legan se proponía a contar aquel tan guardado secreto que había ocultado por años

Yo…. Necesito decirles que…- la Sra. legan ya no podía hablar tenía miedo a la reacción de la familia andley

Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa y descanses-dijo la tía abuela preocupada por ella

No…no yo les tengo que decir esto y…se que me odiaran después de esto pero aun a si se los diré –dijo segura mientras tomaba su te- yo… empezare de una vez

_**16 Años Atrás**_

_**Nota: bueno decidí que para que fuera más entendible fuera contada por todos los involucrados: Alice, Richard, y Sara que son los personajes principales en este **__**Flash Back**_

(Bueno pues empezaremos a contar desde la partida de Richard y Alice a América)

_**Pov Alice**_

Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo después de lo que había pasado entre Richard y ella le había pedido matrimonio

Alice!- la llamo Richard pero en su voz escucho preocupación

Que sucede Richard te oigo preocupado-dijo Alice al notar la preocupación de Richard

Lo que pasa es que mi padre me mando llamar y debo ir a América-el rostro de Alice cambio de expresión preocupada a de tristeza

Pero no te dejare Alice yo te amo y quiero que nos casemos hoy mismo a sí nadie nos podrá separar o acaso no te quieres casar conmigo–yo ya sabía que nunca me dejaría pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que me amaba pero era tan rápido casarnos de un día para otro

Claro que quiero pero es tan rápido - Richard tenía razón si no nos casábamos ahora nos separarían

Sé que es muy rápido pero te amo y no me quiero separar de ti – vi preocupación en sus ojos quizás también miedo a que nos separaran

Está bien casémonos hoy mismo –dije convencida

_**Pov Richard**_

Está bien casémonos hoy mismo-Al oír esas palabras me alegre la amaba y mucho la quería más que a nadie y si me separaban de ella me moriría de eso estaba seguro

Te amo –le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso primero suave pero después apasionado nos amábamos con pasión y locura

* * *

Ya nos habíamos casado mañana a primera hora partiríamos a América la presentare a mi familia y seremos muy felices ella y yo junto a nuestros hijos y nietos la amo la amo tanto que no soportaría mi vida sin ella

* * *

El barco al fin había llegado al puerto de América Alice y Richard tomarían un tren que los llevaría a chicago ambos estaban preocupados por la reacción de la familia andley cuando se enteraran que se había casado con ella después de todo Alice no le había dicho a Richard que era una Brown a si lo había decidido.

* * *

Hacia unas horas que habíamos llegado a chicago estábamos tan felices, puesto que ya éramos esposos como habíamos llegado ya tarde nos quedamos en un hotel, por la mañana partiríamos a lakemdow y visitaríamos a Rosmery mi hermana

Crees que tu familia nos trate de separar? – dijo Alice tratando de ocultar la preocupación sin éxito

Papa es un poco enojón pero no es malo no me separaría de la mujer que amo-dije pero sin embargo desde que llegamos a América tenía un mal presentimiento

Y… si lo trataran…y si lo…lograran – logro decir tartamudeando sentía el miedo a que nos separaran, yo mismo tenía miedo pero de algo estaba seguro lucharía por nuestro amor y no dejaría que nos separaran

nunca permitiría que nos separaran –le dije tranquilizándola a la vez que le daba un beso suave en los labios minutos después se quedo profundamente dormida en mis brazos pero había algo que no me dejaba en paz ese mal presentimiento

* * *

_**Pov Alice**_

_Hace cuanto que no veía a mi hermano más de dos años, ni siquiera pude estar en su boda ya que estaba en uno de mis viajes si aunque no lo crean hui de mi casa debido a que mi madre quería que me casara a sí que me fui, cuando regrese a me entere que mi hermanos se había casado_

Buenas tardes se encuentra Rosmery –la voz de Richard me saco de mis pensamientos

Buenas tardes señor Richard, su hermana se encuentra en el jardín, ahora mismo le aviso que está aquí…

No se preocupe iremos para allá…

Hermano? –en ese momento una mujer de cabello lacio color rubio y ojos azul cielo se acerco a nosotros, realmente era linda

Ola hermanita –dijo Richard con alegría, la alegría que se notaba en su tono de voz

Ola hermanito por fin te dignas a visitarnos –expreso Rosmery dedicándole una linda sonrisa a Richard

Perdóname hermana pero ya sabes cómo es papa y me ha estado mandando de aquí a allá a viajes de negocios lo lamento –dijo Richard con un tono de tristeza en su voz

No te preocupes hermanito y no me presentaras? – dijo observándome y dedicándome una sonrisa

Ella es Alice mi esposa –dijo Richard presentándole a Alice

Mucho gusto al parecer ahora somos hermanas- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa la cual le devolví

Y porque no me invitaron a su boda –expreso simulando enojo

Es que todo fue rápido no nos queríamos separar por eso nos casamos –oí que dijo Richard

Wow ese si es amor y nuestro padre ya lo sabe –se notaba la preocupación de Rosmery. Espero y no tengamos problemas por habernos casado tan rápido aunque no me arrepiento yo lo amo y daría mi vida por el

No no lo sabe se lo pienso decir hoy cuando lo vea –notaba la preocupación de Rosmery Hacia su hermano la comprendía después de todo yo también quería de esa forma al mío después de todo solo tenía uno lamentablemente no lo había visto desde hace mas de dos años ni siquiera pude asistir a su boda

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Añoro dia a día aquellos fugases recuerdos a los que quisiera regresar, sin embargo lloro por que se que nunca podre aunque cada día esos recuerdos están presentes en mi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mes después

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que llegamos a lakendow, hace un mes le envié una carta a mi madre para que no se preocupara la verdad que mi madre se preocupaba mucho por nosotros mi hermano y yo desde la muerte de mi padre, a veces no podía estar mucho tiempo con nosotros debido a los viajes de negocios

Por eso hace dos años viaje a diferentes lugares del mundo y cuando regrese me entere que mi hermano ya se había casado mi madre se enojo por qué me fui sin avisar así que me envió al colegio san pablo de verdad que no me gusta ese colegio tiene reglas muy estrictas

* * *

Dos meses después de nuestra llegada a lakendow

Esta mañana me sentí mal así que Rosmery llamo al doctor y recibí una agradable sorpresa estoy embarazada tendré un hijo o hija de Richard es maravilloso ahora mismo le estoy escribiendo una carta a mi madre estoy tan feliz inmediatamente llame a Richard y le di la gran noticia estoy tan feliz de verdad es estupendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara...

Antes que nada pido una disculpa lo que pasa es que no tenia internet para actualizar = (

Lo bueno de no tener internet es que pude avanzar mucho así que ya tengo los próximos 3 capítulos en mi libreta solo me falta pasarlos a la compu.

Por otro lado les pido un favor sé que no lo merezco el favor es que si me pueden ayudar con dos apellidos jejejejejejejejeej es que nose me ocurren cuales

en el proximo capitulo descubriran como es que muere alice ,desaparece candy y quien es el responsable

A PROPOSITO LES GUSTO EL SUMMARY DICE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE


	19. recuerdos

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

_**Pov narrador –persona que narrara ejemplo pov Alice,-cuando vean esta señal significa que esa parte será contada por Alice **_

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Sara legan

Tía abuela pero que alegría verla a que se debe su visita – dije con gran alegría quizás venia a arreglar los detalles para la boda hace unos meses ya que había regresado Richard de viaje

Sara yo venía…a decirte que Richard… rompió el compromiso-que esto no podía pasar yo seria la señora andley a como de lugar, yo amaba a Richard

Pero ¿por que? En que he fallado tía abuela –tal vez algo no le gustaba de mi haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para que el compromiso no se rompa

Es que el...ama a otra persona el ya esta casado – que esto no podía pasar

Pero tía abuela este compromiso esta hecho desde nuestro nacimiento-tendría que haber una forma de que el compromiso se cumpliera

Lo sé y de verdad yo también quisiera que él se casara contigo y haré lo posible por que este compromiso se cumpla – sabio que ella sería un buen aliado y me ayudaría

Tengo un plan tía abuela alejaremos a esa oportunista de Richard –la tía abuela sonrió después de todo nunca dejaría que alguien de clase inferior se casara con un miembro de tan alta alcurnia

No lo podía creer Richard prácticamente me había despreciado a mi yo soy mejor que cualquier otra tengo educación soy la mejor y él me cambia por una sirvienta, pero de algo estaba segura me vengaría lo haría pagar por esta humillación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tiempo despues de que richard terminara el compromiso con sara ella se caso y estaba embarazada pero aun asi pensaba en vengarse de richard

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Richard

En tres meses nacería mi primer hijo o hija, estaba feliz ya que la tía abuela me apoyaba en todo me estaba ayudando mucho,

Alice no te preocupes estaré bien te aseguro que estaré a tiempo para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo – le dije al ver la preocupación de ella

Pero…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que junto mis labios con los suyos

Cualquier cosa mi tía abuela dijo que te ayudaría –le sonreí para darle confianza

Está bien pero cuídate – la amaba desearía ir con ella pero no se podía ya que su embarazo era de alto riesgo

Te acompañare a la estación – me dedico una sonrisa esperaba estar a tiempo para el nacimiento de mi hijo o hija

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la estación de tren

Ahí estaban todos, mi tía abuela, mi hermana y mi padre partiríamos a Inglaterra

Vámonos – oí que dijo mi padre

Me acerque a Alice y le susurre –te amo recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites la tía abuela te ayudara- la abrace y bese como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos –regresare pronto –

Tía abuela se la encargo cuídela por favor – le dije

Claro Richard yo la cuidare – sabia que ella la cuidaría o eso creía

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Semanas después

Pov Richard

Había llegado ya a Inglaterra junto con mi padre y hermana desearía que Alice estuviera conmigo aquí donde nos conocimos pero no se pudo debido a su embarazo ya que era de alto riesgo espero que se encuentre bien el viaje a durado más de lo previsto pasado mañana llegara el esposo de mi hermana todo el día me la pasaba en la oficina para poder viajar lo más pronto posible a chicago y ver a Alice,

Toc toc . El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

Adelante- expreso

Ola hermanito, sabes no deberías trabajar tanto te hará daño- vi claramente preocupación en su rostro y no la culpo he estado días encerrado en estas cuatro paredes para terminar mi trabajo e ir rápidamente por un boleto para barco y correr a ver a Alice sabia que en cualquier momento podría dar a luz y no quería estar lejos de ella tenía una fuerte necesidad de verla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo me sumí de nuevo en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me llamaba mi hermana

Alice está bien, la tía abuela la cuidara tal y como lo hiso con conmigo cuando estaba embarazada no te preocupes, estará bien –me sonrió tal y como solo ella lo sabe hacer y eso me animo

Ahora ve a la cama a descansar, no te quiero ver enfermo- mi hermana me recordaba tanto a mi madre siempre se preocupaba por nosotros

Está bien hermanita ya voy –a pesar de todo aquel presentimiento que tuve desde el primer día en que lleve a Alice a conocer a mi familia no se iba ,al contrario entre más tiempo lejos se hacía más presente

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Alice

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Richard se había ido ,lo necesitaba tanto a partir de que se fue la señora elroy empezó a cambiar se volvió fría conmigo, como Richard y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir a una de las cabañas de los andley ella aprovecho que no estaba y me corrió ahora estaba aquí vagando por las calles solo con poco dinero y sabia que en cualquier momento daría a luz , necesitaba ayuda pero aquí no tenía a nadie y no tenia forma de comunicarme con mi madre ni con mi hermano. Hacia tanto frio pero aguantaría por mi pequeño , siento mis piernas entumecerse del tanto frio entonces un niño se acerca a mi

Se encuentra bien señora sabe yo creo que debería estar en casa es muy tarde y se puede enfermar-dijo mostrando una calidad sonrisa por como vestía deducía que era pobre

Si creo que tienes razón ¿sabes donde hay una posada? –pregunte solo me quedaba poco dinero así que debía de tenerlo contado

Mmmm por aquí no hay posadas –cuando lo oí me entristecí mucho como aguantaría el frio

Que mal hasta dónde puedo encontrar una – dije con voz melancólica y triste

Por aquí no hay muchas salvo hasta dentro de unos kilómetros más pero no creo que aguante tanto frio, ya sé tal vez podria quedarse en mi casa-dijo un poco alegre y con una sonrisa

Y tus padres no se molestara- en ese momento su expresión cambio –yo… yo no ten…go papas –dijo sumamente triste ,le dedique una sonrisa y le dije- yo seré tu mama y el bebe que espero será tu hermanita o hermanito –me dio un abrazo y después me guio hasta una humilde casa ,compramos comida y cenamos como una familia ,el me conto como es que su padre murió en un accidente y hace un mes su madre de enfermedad quedando el solo me dijo también que trabaja para ganar un poco de dinero .su historia es muy triste pero desde ahora no estará solo lo he adoptado como mi hijo nunca más estará solo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov elroy

_**Mes ocho semana tres (del embarazo de Alice)**_

¡Que hiciste que!-se escucho un grito por toda la mansión andley

Tía abuela solo la eche de la cabaña –dijo un poco asustada nunca había visto a la tía abuela así

Sabes lo que eso significa- dijo la tía abuela un tanto molesta

Que ya no volverá más –dio segura

No…no...No Richard nos odiara a ambas, se supone que le ofrecerías dinero para que nos diera al niño y se alejara de Richard –dijo seria

Lo hice pero no quiso dinero, así que le dije que se largara de la cabaña – expreso fríamente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Richard

Richard! Ven apresúrate hoy llega mi esposo y su madre rápido nuestro padre nos espera iremos al catillo Brown –si mi hermana estaba emocionada por la llegada de su esposo bueno yo diría más que emocionada

_******************************************__cambio_ de escena***********************************

Habíamos llegado al castillo Brown hace cerca de una hora .mi padre hablaba con mi cuñado de las empresas que este tiene etc. mi hermana y la duquesa de cosas de mujeres me sentía de mas en aquella casa extrañaba a Alice de vez en cuando participaba en la conversación de mi padre. Voltee hacia un lugar de aquella habitación donde poco a poco sin darme cuenta me acerque a un retrato de la familia Brown en el estaban la duquesa y el duque de Brown así como mi cuñado y alguien muy parecida a Alice. en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de su pasado aunque a mí nunca me importo preguntarle por que con amarla y saber que ella me amaba era suficiente no me importaba nada más que vivir nuestro amor y ser muy felices pero viendo el retrato me empezó a interesar su vida ,su pasado

Al parecer te enamoraste del retrato cuñadito- al voltear me di cuenta de que en la sala donde antes estaban todos no había nadie más que mi cuñado y yo el trababa de no reír pero sin duda no pudo evitarlo y quien no desde hace mucho que observaba el retrato

Dime cuñadito quien es ella? –pregunte sin cortesía pero con el no la necesita ambos sabíamos que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba fingir con el otro ser personas diferentes corteses y elegantes a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba agradarles a las personas por el simple hecho de nuestra posición social

Pues es mi hermana …ella estudiaba en el real colegio san pablo y estaba de vacaciones así que decidí visitarla pero me entere de que se escapo y lo último que supimos mi madre y yo fue que se caso .ese retrato fue de la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos en familia después de la muerte de nuestro padre mi madre se alejo de nosotros no por gusto si no por obligaciones del ducado puesto que a ella se le hiso mas difícil manejar todo eso y después yo tambien poco a poco me aleje de Alice dejándola sola a sí que por una parte me alegro de que haiga encontrado el amor y sea feliz pero me hubiera gustado estar en su boda y entregarla yo como lo hubiera hecho papa y no que fuera a escondidas de su familia – expreso con voz melancolía

… - no sabía que decir tenía muchas dudas respecto a si Alice podría ser una Brown así que solo guarde silencio

¿Y por qué te interesa tanto el retrato?-dijo tratando inútilmente de sonreír

Pues porque me parece conocida tu hermana se parece a mi esposa Alice…-exprese pero calle al ver como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos

Has dicho que se llama Alice? Así se llama mi hermana –ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme -Dices que se parece a la que está en el retrato a sí que es probable que se trate de mi hermana-dijo un poco emocionado –si es a si debo decirle a mama para que ya no esté tan preocupada rápido vamos debemos ir a ver si es mi hermana

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Alice

Mama! Mama!- entro un niño corriendo su cabello era negro tan negro como la noche y sus ojos cafés pero un café oscuro su piel blanca tan blanca como la nieve y sus facciones casi idénticas a las de mi hermano Albert

Si mi amor que pasa?- exprese con alegría

Este…yo te traje algo – expreso mostrando una hermosa muñeca con el nombre candy

Que linda es esa muñeca es hermosa- dije regalándole una sonrisa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**MES NUEVE SEMANA 1 **_

**Pov Richard**

Hoy desembarcamos bueno el viaje fue muy largo el día en que descubrimos que Alice mi esposa y la hija de la duquesa eran la misma persona la duquesa se enfermo a sí que atrasamos el viaje claro que la duquesa quería partir aunque sea enferma pero la convencimos de que no lo hiciera por que eso empeoraría su estado. Bueno ahora nos dirigimos a tomar el tren para ir a chicago y después en carro iríamos a lakemdow. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Alice espero que la tía abuela la este cuidando bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pov elroy **

Desde que Sara echo a Alice de la cabaña la he estado buscando pero simplemente parece que desapareció no sé cómo me convenció de que lo mejor era que Alice desapareciera de nuestras vidas .hace algunos días me llego una carta de mi hermano (el padre de Richard) en la que me decía que Alice en realidad era la hija de la duquesa Brown y ella por ser la mayor de los dos hermanos heredaría el ducado lo que significaba que como Richard y ella se casaron ellos serian futuros duques y nosotros seriamos más importantes en la sociedad . Pero me preocupaba no poder encontrarla más ahora que aparte de todo estaba a pocos días e dar a luz

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pov Alice **

He estado aquí desde que me corrieron de la cabañas andley con las pocas alhajas que traía compre cosas de comida y arregle un poco la casa ahora está mejor y mas re confortable

Madre!- me llamo mi pequeño niño yo voltee y le sonreí de la forma más cariñosa

Que pasa mi amor- respondí con una cálida sonrisa

Este… yo…me…pregun…taba…si-dijo tartamudeando y mirando el suelo la verdad era que el todavía no se acostumbraba a pedirme algo todavía

Si mi vida que deseas?- dije incitándolo a continuar con lo que diría

Si me podrías hacer un pay de manzana! – lo dijo tan rápido que casi no le entendí

Claro mi amor pero no tenemos manzanas debe…

No hay problema la vecina me regalo unas por arreglarle el jardín- me interrumpió y a la vez me enseñaba unas manzanas

Porque no le llevamos pay a ella también – le dije con una sonrisa

_**Fin del capítulo 19**_

_**O bueno supongo que estarán enojadas conmigo lo que pasa es que Salí de vacaciones después del último capítulo subido y después entre a la prepa y me dejaban mucha tarea pero aprovechare esta semana libre para avanzar y pasar los 5 capítulos que ya tengo en mi libreta lo más pronto posible todo depende de cómo avance en pasarlos espero tener mañana listo el próximo capítulo he aquí un pequeño adelanto bueno el proximo capitulo sera el final de los recuerdos despues empezara lo que vendria siendo el proximo encuentro con terry **_

_**Donde esta Alice?- se notaba el enojo de Richard **_

_**No… no lo sé Richard – respondió tartamudeando por el miedo **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mama yo seré el hermano mayor de… mama como se llamara –dijo a la vez que veía a la pequeña niña que estaba cargando su madre **_

_**candy como tu muñeca – una sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**La encontrare lo juro la encontrare y cuando lo haga la alejare de esta familia para que no la hagan sufrir tanto como a mí – expreso con enojo Richard a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa de lakemdow **_

_**Richard perdóname –dijo la señora elroy a la vez que en sus ojos comenzaron a surcar lágrimas **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo **_


	20. recuerdos 2

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki e igarashi_

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

_**Pov narrador –persona que narrara ejemplo pov Alice,-cuando vean esta señal significa que esa parte será contada por Alice algunas veces la narradora sere yo pero serán pocas veces las que intervendré **_

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas veces cometemos errores que no solo nos afecta a nosotros si no a personas que decimos querer a las personas que por celos hacemos daño un daño tan profundo que hace que en esa alma pura haiga un sufrimiento, dañamos a muchas personas entre ellas inocentes que no tienen la culpa de nada

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Capitulo 20

La cruel venganza de Sara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Povs Richard

Por fin habíamos llegado a la mansión de lakemdow estaba muy ansioso por que por fin después de meses que se me habían hecho eternos había llegado a su fin y podría ver a Alice la amo, la amo demasiado mas que ha mi vida misma si ella no estuviera me moriría,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Povs Elroy

Habían llegado no sabía qué hacer que les diría y que haría seguramente Richard me odiaría, que hago que puedo hacer no soporto mas todo esto ojala no la hubiera corrido pero en ese momento no pensé claramente soy la peor persona del mundo como pude hacerle eso a Richard a mi nieto

Toc toc- se escucho un golpe a la puerta

Adelante –mencione con voz nerviosa

Señora el señor Richard la está esperando en el salón principal –dijo claramente y un poco nerviosa una joven de la servidumbre

Está bien dile que enseguida bajo- cada vez se pone peor todo esto que hare, que puedo hacer pero que estoy pensando lo único que puedo hacer es decirle la verdad aunque me odie

… .cambio de escena …

Baje con mucho nerviosismo a el salón principal sin duda sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero no podía regresar el pasado debía enfrentar mis errores

Tía abuela que alegría verte ¿como has estado? –me saludo Richard pero no podía mirarlo a la cara

Bien Richard – dije con voz casi inaudible

Tía abuela donde esta Alice la fuimos a ver a la cabaña y no esta así que lo que pensamos que estaba aquí –era hora de la verdad tendría muchas cosas que explicar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Povs Alice

Sentí un dolor en mi vientre seguido de otro mi niño camino rápidamente a ver a una antigua enfermera que vivía al lado de la casa sabia que ya pronto nacería, como desearía que estuviera aquí Richard lo amo como a nadie y sé que él me ama a mi

Alice vamos rápido a tu recamara pronto nacerá – subí cuidadosamente mi niño me seguía pero vi en su rostro miedo mucho miedo así que me detuve lo mire a los ojos y le dije con voz clara y dulce

Mi amor todo estará bien no te preocupes pronto conocerás a tu hermanita – sonrió su sonrisa me llenaba de alegría y esperanza lo quería mucho como si de verdad fuera mi hijo

Está bien mami – dijo con miedo en su voz trataba de ocultarlo pero yo sabía que tenía miedo por mí y mi bebe

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Povs Sara

Sara se había casado hace poco al enterarse de que estaba embarazada estaba muy enojada con Alice y quería vengarse de ella

Ya la había encontrado y esta vez desaparecería lo que mas amaba me vengaría de ella – en los labios de Sara se formo una sonrisa malévola

Vamos preparen el carruaje tengo que salir pronto no se queden ahí!-grito enojada

Ahora mismo señora –dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras temblaba un poco

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Alice

Ñia! – el llanto de un pequeño bebe resonaba como hermosas campanas por todo la casa de aquel lugar

Hija! Mi pequeña –mi hermosa hija por fin había nacido deseaba que Richard estuviera aquí

Toc toc – se oía el golpeteo de la puerta al abrir la puerta entro mi madre

¡Hija! – entro y corrió a abrazarme

¡Madre! no sabes qué gusto me da verte –la abrace con cuidado ya que en mis brazos sostenía a mi pequeña la cual estaba dormida

Es esta tu hija –asentí con la cabeza mientras ella la tomaba de mis brazos para abrazarla

si Madre y he adoptado a él también como mi hijo – exprese mientras presentaba a mi pequeño

Qué lindo es mi amor y ¿cuál es su nombre?- me dijo

Plap – se escucho un estruendo inmediatamente después entraron 5 hombres todos ellos armados y nosotras solo éramos 3 mujeres y un niño mi madre había llegado sola

Danos al bebe!- expreso uno de ellos al parecer el jefe

No no se les daré a mi niña!- él se acerco lentamente y trataba de quitarme a la niña

Pum- un dispara resonó por todo el lugar aquella ropa que cubría a la pequeña niña se mancho de sangre el hombre que antes forcejeaba con la madre de la pequeña para quitársela a tomo en sus brazos sin consideración alguna y salió del lugar mientras el llanto de la pequeña se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, en el piso estaba Alice sangrando pues el disparo fue para ella, su madre y la enfermera así como el pequeño niño al cual adopto se acercaron rápidamente la enfermera trato de curarla pero todo era en vano ya nada se podía hacer entonces entraron otras personas a aquel cuarto entre ellos su esposo Richard el cual al verla se acerco rápidamente

Alice mi amor pero que ha pasado!-expreso él con angustia

Mi amor trate de detenerlos pero no pude, no pude proteger a nuestra hija!-dijo ella con angustia

Mi amor la encontraremos lo prometo! no hagas mucho esfuerzo ya no hables así te recuperaras pronto –dijo él con miedo, miedo a perder a su esposa e hija

Richard yo sé que no sobreviviré y quiero pedirte que cuides de nuestra hija y de el al que adopte como nuestro hijo, no olvides que te amo!- acerco su mano a la mejilla de Richard y la acaricio después llamo a aquel pequeño y beso su frente poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos y su respiración se detenía ,Richard la abrazo sobre su pecho reclamándose a sí mismo el no haber llegado a tiempo ,poco después salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a buscar a su hija

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov sara

Estaba esperando en el carruaje no era buena idea salir ya que me reconocería Alice y eso afectaría el plan había contratado hombres para que secuestraran a el bebe de Alice y Richard- pum- el sonido de un disparo resonó por todo el lugar y eso me asusto ya que sabía que vendrían a ver qué había sucedido, inmediatamente vi Salir a aquellos hombres los cuales traían en ropas ensangrentadas a el bebe, poco después avanzo el carruaje a todo galope

Hacía mucho frio y estaba nevando casi no podía avanzar el carruaje fue cuando vimos una pequeña colina ideal para dejar a esta niña ya que cerca había un orfanato muy cerca de donde estábamos pero no ese no era el plan era otro, pero poco después oímos el sonido de caballos acercándose me obligaron a bajar del carruaje y lo escondieron en un establo cerca de ahí después me dejaron sola con la niña mientras ellos se robaban los caballos del carruaje cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los caballos corrí y corrí a través de los arboles no podría dejar que me vieran con la niña o mi familia no me lo perdonaría divise a lo lejos aquel lugar que habíamos visto con anterioridad y la deje bajo el árbol quitando le las manta ensangrentada y la deje en un canasto me aleje de ahí hasta llegar a una casa que pertenecía a mi prima esa sería una buena escusa de porque estaba allí y no en mi casa podría decir que me sentía tan sola que decidí ir a ver a mi prima y que al no encontrarla y al hacerse de noche decidí quedarme por hoy

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pov Richard.

La busque por todos lados día tras día debía encontrarla era una promesa que le hice a Alice y no podía fallar, en ese momento me dirigía a la casa andley a recoger algunas cosas pero me encontré a la tía abuela

Richard que haces- pregunto aquella persona parada en la puerta

Recoger mi cosas elroy – le dije por su nombre cosa que ella sabía que solo lo hacía cuando estaba enojado

Acaso sigues enojado conmigo todavía ya te he pedido perdón Richard- expreso suplicantemente

Lo has hecho pero que me pidas perdón no regresara a la vida a el amor de mi vida; Alice ni encontrare a mi pequeña niña, todo esto sucedió porque no querías que una simple sirvienta, plebeya o como les dices ingresara a la familia que solo al saber que era hija de una duquesa aceptaste

Richard la encontraremos pero quédate –dijo de manera suplicante

En eso tienes razón La encontrare lo juro la encontrare y cuando lo haga la alejare de esta familia para que no la hagan sufrir tanto como a mí – expreso con enojo Richard a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa de lakemdow

Richard perdóname –dijo la señora elroy a la vez que en sus ojos comenzaron a surcar lágrimas fueron las últimas palabras de elroy que le dijo a richard

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de flash black

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados no sabían como reaccionar o que decir candy sin saberlo había sido una andley verdadera sus padres habían sufrido mucho a causa de los andley

Después Richard abandono el clan andley y se cambio el apellido y se fue de aquí, estuvo años buscando a candy pero no la encontró se fue pero contrato a un detective para buscarla y hasta hace poco nosotros nos enteramos de que candy era una andley, el detective también la encontró pero ya se había ido a la guerra-dijo la tía abuela a un sin levantar el rostro ya que se sentía muy mal de haber tratado así a su nieta a candy

Madre! Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa – dijo elisa quien por primera vez se sentía mal por candy después de todo ella también le hizo daño

Hija en ese momento no pensaba con claridad estaba celosa y enojada con Alice- menciono Sara leegan con pesar

Eso no justifica nada ni las razones que tuvieron ambas no justifican nada de lo que hicieron – dijo Archie enojado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mexico

Ya habíamos llegado a aquel lugar donde de ahora en adelante viviríamos subimos a un carruaje para que nos llevara a casa

Candy , duquesa esta es mi humilde casa – dijo Richard con una sonrisa invitándolas a pasar

Es hermosa padre – la casa era un poco grande y el jardín era idéntico a de lakemdow pues a pesar de estar peleado con su familia nunca dejo de queres a sus hermanos

Padre!- se escucho una voz proveniente de adentro de la casa

Hola hijo – saludo Richard a aquel hombre que tendría unos 20 años

Padre vine en cuanto me avisaste que encontraste a mi hermana – menciono el alegre examinando a candy dijo- tú debes ser cierto tu eres candy –inmediatamente después la abrazo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo **

**Afuera en aquel jardín sentada debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba una joven de unos 15 años su cabello rizado de color café, sus ojos de color azul como el mar leyendo un libro llamado hatmel**

**Hermana nuestra madre**** te busca- menciono un joven de cabello rubio lacio sus ojos dos verdes esmeraldas junto a él una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes**

**Ya voy hermano, hermanita ven aquí -la niña de cabello negro se acerco **

**Hoy es tú cumpleaños y este es tu regalo – le dijo dándole una cadena con el nombre de la niña "akane" **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A partir de ahora actualizare cada 8 días y no dejare esta historia inconclusa la razón por la que no actualizaba es la tareas que me dejaban los profes aquí dejo todos los capítulos que tenia los junte por mi tardanza les pido una disculpa a todos mi lectores. **


End file.
